


Cetzu (Reptilian Changeling)

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Monster Lovers: Shelter Forest [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assault, Babies, Blood, Changeling - Freeform, Double Dicks, Exophilia, F/M, Field Surgery, Hemipenis, Injury, Interspecies Romance, Lizardfolk, Monster Boyfriend, Poisoning, Pregnancy, Sex, bandits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: Commissioned by @ivymemnoch! A woman selling her father's merchandise has several issues as a lone person out on the road and decides to hire help. She's directed to Declan's farm to recruit a bodyguard.





	1. Chapter 1

When you decided to venture out on your own, you knew there would be hurdles and dangers, but you had no idea how bad it could be for a lone woman on the road.

Your father was a carpenter, specializing in sturdy, well-built pieces of furniture, like tables, chairs, chests, cabinets, and the like, and when you became old enough, you asked if you could help. You weren’t much of a carver yourself, as you were rather clumsy, but you could handle horses and drive a cart and covered wagon, so you offered to make his deliveries for him and set up a stall in various towns so that he wouldn’t be distracted from his work. After all, some of the pieces could take a week or more to make, and if he was gone to deliver his wares, he had less time to make them.

He was nervous about letting his only child go out into the world by herself, but you told him that you could take care of yourself. It took some convincing on your part. You were tall and well built, but you’d always been a little on the shy side and not what people would call a fighter. Although you were quick to warm up to people once you got to know them a bit, actually approaching them had never been your strong suit. You were also awkward and clumsy and prone to accidents. It was a hard sell, but he eventually agreed.

It hadn’t gone as well as you’d hoped. The first time you went out, the entire wagon had been stolen while you’d gone in the woods to pee. The second time, you’d sold the merchandise like you were supposed to, but as you camped, bandits attacked and stole all your money at knife-point. On your way home, you’d heard tales from others about women who’d been taken in addition to the money and goods, sometimes never to be seen again and the ones that had been found wished they were dead. It scared you a little more than you liked to admit and it was at this point you decided you needed to hire help.

You stopped in Willowridge for the evening, which was larger and more busy since the last time you and your father had come through.

At the tavern, you paid for a room and care for your wagon and asked the barkeeper where you could find someone big and beefy to scare off potential bandits.

With a sly grin, she said, “There was a farm in the woods where you might find such help.”

“On a farm?” You asked, uncertain.

“Oh, yes,” She said, cleaning out a mug. “Believe it or not, our highly lauded town’s sheriff, Feera, came from there. These are _very _helpful folk. Ask for Declan. He’ll take good care of you.”

“How do I find it? Is it hidden?”

“A bit, but look for the nectar flowers planted by the roadside. They’ll lead you to the farm.”

After a night at the inn, you hitched up your horse, got up on your wagon, and headed where the barkeep had told you to go. She said by wagon at a decent trot, it would take only an hour by road. Dubious but curious at the same time, you nudged your horse to the left, down the road toward the farmhouse and out of the town.

Sure enough, about an hour’s ride down the road, you found trumpet honeysuckle climbing up the trees and purple coneflowers and milkweed lining the road. As you got past the last bush, which had a little green hummingbird flitting here and there, you saw a smaller path branching off the main road, leading farther into the woods. Clicking your tongue and snapping the left rein, the horse turned and pull the wagon down this new unknown path. In no time at all, you saw a very large farmhouse and a similarly large barn just beyond it.

It was spring, so planting season was in full swing. You saw two centaurs hitched to plows, one piebald and one solid russet, pulling rows. Behind the tawny one, there were two cervitaurs, one male adult and one female child. The adult was steering one of the plows, while the little one watched him closely. He seemed to be giving her quiet, gentle instructions.

The second plow was being driven by a young, plump human woman with a third tiny cervitaur dancing around her legs, stumbling once or twice. Strangely, this cervitaur had two legs rather than four. You’d never seen that before. Though in fairness, it wasn’t all that common to see cervitaurs in the first place, as cruel, bigoted humans saw them as little more than animals and hunted them for sport.

Following behind the plows was a gnoll and another creature you’d never seen before, like a centaur but a dog on bottom, both using thick sticks to press holes into the rows at predetermined intervals and dropping seeds into them. Behind them was another human, though you couldn’t tell if they were male or female, as they had they had a very androgynous appearance, and a female faun. They were closing the holes and watering the spots with watering cans.

Clothing seemed to be optional here. Both of the humans wore clothes--one in a dress and the other in trousers--but very few of the others did. The only other creature in the planting field that wore clothing was the small cervitaur girl, who wore a green bolero jacket and a matching ribbon in her hair. The female faun was nude, and while everything below her waist was covered in oak-brown fur, her breasts were uncovered. You felt a vague sense of social mortification, but pushed it away when you realized no one else seemed to care.

Beyond the planting field, you saw an orchard of fruit trees, and among them were even more figures working. You saw two large bat creatures, a harpy, a kitsune, and a lizardman. They were all unclothed except the lizardman, who wore short trousers that were modified to accommodate his tail, and the smaller, redder of the two bat creatures, who wore a necklace of stones around its neck. There were also two more human women among them, wearing sensible pants and shirts. The winged creatures were up in the trees, pruning the dead or weak branches, while the others were fertilizing the soil at the base of the trees, raking and watering and spreading mulch.

You slowed your wagon to a stop near the front of the house and stepped down from the driver’s box onto the wood of the porch. You felt a little overwhelmed and weren’t sure which of the people to approach. Which one was Declan? Should you go right to him first? Was there some sort of hierarchy, someone you was supposed to talk to before you could meet with Declan?

Thankfully, before you could fret too much, an older human woman and the larger of the two bat creatures came walking up to the porch.

“Hello there, traveler!” The woman said, raising her arm in greeting. “What can we do for you?”

“I, um… I was told to find Declan?” You said uncertainly, wringing your hands a little. “I need help.”

“I’m Declan,” The bat creature said in a serious tone, stepping forward on all fours. Even crouched as he was, he was taller than you. “Are you alright? Has something happened to you? We can protect you, if that’s the case.”

Realizing how your words sounded, you clarified; “Oh, no, no, I’m fine. It’s just… I’m a merchant, and I’ve been having trouble with bandits stealing my merchandise. I was told you would know someone I could hire to guard me and my wagon on the road while I’m traveling.”

“Oh, I see!” The woman said. “You know, this sounds like a perfect job for Cetzu.”

“I think you might be right, Ryel,” Declan said. “I’ll go and fetch him.” And he wandered back toward the orchard.

The woman, Ryel, stepped up to the porch and asked your name, shaking your hand in the process. “I keep telling Cetzu he should sell his trinkets at market, but he keeps using the excuse that we need him on the farm. I think he’s just being shy.”

“I can relate,” You said, chuckling a little. “What sort of trinkets does he make?”

“Little carvings out of wood and bone. Jewelry boxes, children’s toys, figurines, amulets, religious totems, all sorts of things. He’s an artist, though he’d never admit it.”

“Oh,” You replied, marveling. “My father is a carpenter and woodcarver, too, and he does very good, sturdy work, but he’s not much of an artist.” You pointed to the wagon that had some of your father’s work on it, and Ryel went over to inspect it. You were proud of your father’s work, but you had to admit it was a little plain to the eye.

“You’re right,” Ryel said appraisingly. “It is very solid work, if a little rustic. Cetzu might be able to help with that.” She pointed at a little side table. “How much would you charge for that? My daughter Lymera’s birthday is coming up,” She pointed out to the faun still working the field. “And I’d like to build her a shrine to her patron deity so she feels close to him while she’s home. She’s a priestess in training, you see.”

_Daughter? _You looked at the faun again. She was a full-blooded faun, how could she be this human woman’s daughter?

As you were negotiating a price, Declan returned with the lizardman in tow. He was tall, taller than you by at least two feet, and barrel-chested with a slim waist. His eyes were like pitted silver, deep and reflective, with slitted pupils. His face was slightly elongated with his teeth settled on the outside of his lips like an alligator, alternating between upper and lower on the sides with the front of his snout toothless. His hands ended in four wickedly curved talons, though the toes on his digitigrade feet were straighter, though still sharp, allowing him to walk without difficulty. His tail was long and flat, looking like the tail of some sort of sea serpent.

His muscles were huge and broad and moved smoothly under his skin, with thick, wide scales across his back, looking sharp, but steadily shrunk in size as they drift inward toward his stomach and chest and down his arms and legs until it almost looked like smooth leather. The scales on his back were black with a silver one here and there, but his belly was white.

“Ah, here he is,” Ryel said, jumping down from the high porch, more spry than her age would suggest. “This young lady has come requesting help with her cargo. I thought you’d be perfect for the job.”

You were a little intimidated by his size and gulped. He also seemed a little awkward, fidgeting and not meeting your eye.

“Oh, stop being so shy,” Ryel said. “Shake the girl’s hand, at least, and introduce yourself.”

He looked down at your hands, and then his own. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Mama,” He said, his voice rough and gravelly. It surprised you to hear such a coarse voice call this woman _Mama_. “I don’t want to scare the poor lady any more than she already is.”

“No… it’s alright,” You said, a little more meekly than you would have liked, and extended a hand carefully.

After a moment’s hesitation, he took your hand, but only applied the barest amount of pressure, careful not to catch your skin with his claws, and let go immediately.

“I’m Cetzu,” He said quietly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” You replied, and told him your name.

“Well, now that we’re acquainted, let’s go inside and talk,” Ryel said, taking her… son… by the arm and leading him inside. He seemed reluctant, but allow her to pull him along. “Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, thank you,” You replied. “But I should unhitch the horse first.”

“Sure thing, lass. Do you need help?”

“Oh, no ma’am,” You replied. “I can do this myself. Where should I take him to rest?”

“There’s a hitching post near the barn that’s got fresh hay and water,” She said, pointing at the big barn. “Feel free to come inside the house when your done. The tea will be waiting for you.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” You said, and started with the harness. After you managed to get the horse free from the wagon and lead it to the watering trough, tying it to the post there. You could feel the others in the fields eyeing you a little, but not paying that much attention. You had a feeling random guests showing up out of nowhere was a regular thing here.

As you stepped back onto the porch and approached the open door, you heard a conversation between Cetzu and Ryel.

“Honey, you know your father and I would never push you into doing anything you didn’t want to do, but this is an amazing opportunity for you! Your work is amazing and the world should see it!”

“But you need me to help with the planting--”

“Cetzu, you can’t keep using the farm as an excuse. Between Laefa’s brood and Rantha’s family, we have plenty of hands to handle the spring work.” Her voice became soft. “I know the outside scares you, and I understand. Everyone that lives in this forest understands. Not one of us hasn’t had some horrible experience outside of this haven. You know the story of how your father and I met. You know the gnolls’ story, and the centaurs, and Caeli’s and Yala’s and Reed’s and Sayo’s. We’re all runaways, cast-offs, and survivors. But you have a talent no one else on this farm has and that shouldn’t be hidden away.”

“I only have talent because of what I am,” Cetzu grumbled sourly.

“So what?” Ryel retorted. “That’s like saying Soraya, Sayo, and your father can fly only because they have wings. It’s the simple truth, nothing more, and the same goes for you. There’s nothing wrong with who you are, my boy, any more than there is with any of your family. You are made how you are made and there’s nothing wrong with that. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mama,” He replied mechanically. It sounded like he’d heard this speech innumerable times.

“Give it thought, love,” Ryel said. “You have potential and opportunity. I don’t want you to look back with regret someday because you didn’t act on it.”

Cetzu sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good,” Ryel said. “Now help me with the tea.”

You heard dishes clinking and decided to stop shamelessly eavesdropping and go inside. Cetzu nodded at you politely as he exited the house to continue helping with the pruning of the fruit trees.

You sold Ryel the table and helped her stash it away out of sight as it was meant to be a surprise, and she insisted you stay for lunch with the family. Strangely, or perhaps appropriately considering the motley crew that lived here, meals were not taken in the house, but in the barn.

The barn itself was built like a half stable, half house, with a kitchen area, common lounging space, and a storage loft above the stalls. A large table was placed in the space between the stalls, which were larger than average animal stalls and served as bedrooms for the four-legged family members, complete with large sleeping cushions on the floor with blankets and shelves built onto the walls to hold personal effects. The stalls had solid doors rather than gates, and they all had locks on them for privacy.

Lunch was a variety of foods, including dried and fresh cooked meat, dried and preserved fruits, and spring vegetables. You noticed that while a few of the family were omnivorous, some members only ate meat, some only ate vegetables, and the bats only ate the fruit. You were able to meet his family and learn their names, though you didn’t ask about how they all came to be here. You imagine the stories couldn’t have been happy ones if all these various creatures had somehow come to call a human woman and a giant bat creature mother and father.

After lunch, you took your horse, Jackdaw, behind the barn, where there was an actual stable for mounts and work animals. He was due for a good brush down, and as you were working, you saw the lizardman, Cetzu, coming out of the forest carrying a yolk on his shoulders with six large buckets of water slung on it. As intimidated as you were by him, the raw, brute strength of his body made you raise an eyebrow.

He nodded again as he passed you, and you debated with yourself for a long moment before calling out, “wait.”

He stopped and turned his head to look at you. “Do you need help?” He asked.

“No,” You replied, gulping down your heart and gathering your courage. “No, but… I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment? If you’re not too busy? I--I mean, I can see--I know you’re in the middle of something, so I can wait--”

“No, it’s alright,” He said, pushing the yolk off of his shoulders and carefully setting the buckets down. “What can I do for you, miss?”

“I--I was wondering… could I… if it’s alright with you… could I see your carvings?” You sort of shrugged your shoulders up around your ears, which you tended to do when you were nervous. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Oh,” He said, surprised. “Oh. Sure. Lemme just…” He motioned at the water.

“Yes, of course,” You replied. He shouldered the yolk again and took it inside the house, emptying the buckets into a reservoir in the bathing room. He then stored the buckets and yolk on a hook in a closet.

“There are some in here,” He said, leading you to the common area. “Mother displays the ones she likes best.”

In the room, you saw a few shelves on the wall that held a number of different carvings, from animals to plants to symbols. The one that caught your eye the most was a monarch butterfly carved of bone, life-sized, with wings carved so thin that light passed through them.

“Wow,” You breathed. “Is it alright if I pick one up?”

“Yes,” He said, watching you with slight apprehension.

You picked up the butterfly and examined it closely. You could see the segments of the legs, the veins in the wings, the thin antennae and proboscis. It looked as if a real butterfly had somehow been turned to bone.

“This is absolutely beautiful,” You told him in wonder.

“Thank you,” He said, ducking his head bashfully.

You replaced the butterfly back on the shelf and sighed. “I know you’re reluctant to leave here, and I get it. I really do. I was scared to death to leave home, too. You have this big, amazing family, but back home, it’s just me and dad, and I just want to help him.”

You turned to him and looked into his face earnestly. “Look, I’m going to be completely honest with you. I’m not very good at much. I can’t carve like my dad can. I’m clumsy and prone to knocking things over and accidentally injuring myself. I’m not artistic or coordinated. I can’t cook or sew all that well. I’m not much use to my dad, or to anyone, really. But I’m good with horses, and I can drive a cart and a wagon. I figured I could sell and deliver his goods so that he didn’t have to travel as much, but I’ve managed to cock that up, too. The first shipment was taken, wagon and all, and I had to walk home with nothing but the clothes on my back. I was held at knifepoint while bandits stole every penny I had. There are horrible tales about awful things that can happen to women who travel on their own, and… I’m scared. I’m scared to do this alone. I need help.”

He listened quietly, not interrupting. “From me?”

You held out your hands in an_ I don’t know _gesture. “How about this: come with me on this one trip. I’m selling bits that my dad made that weren’t commissioned at market in Coleville. Coleville is a day’s ride from here. We’ll stay in Coleville for three days, and you can sell your pieces along with my dad’s furniture. Hell, I’ll let you use one of Dad’s tables to display them. Then you escort me home with whatever money I’ve earned or goods I have left. At the end, if you decide you absolutely hate it, that it’s just something you can’t do, then we part ways, no hard feelings.”

“And in the unlikely event I actually enjoy it?” He asked.

“Then when I need to hire you on again, I’ll send you a letter and you meet me at my home, and we’ll go on another trip. I won’t keep you away from your family or anything. You only have to escort me when I’m out selling or making deliveries.”

He looked at the shelf that held his creations on it in contemplation before looking back at you.

“Can you give me a day to think it over?” He asked.

“Of course,” You said. “It’s your choice. But… even if you say no, thank you… for listening.”

He nodded and attempted a smile, though you could tell he was feeling nervous. You passed him to go back outside and finish brushing down Jackdaw when Cetzu called out to you.

“Wait,” He said softly. “If I don’t go, what will you do?”

You laughed a little helplessly. “Give up? Go home with my tail between my legs. Find some other way to not burden my father any more than I already do. Maybe marry some man before he finds out how useless I am. I don’t know. I really don’t.”

Shrugging, you left the room and walked out of the house back to the stable.

Ryel and Declan were happy to put you up for the night at no charge. You got a room to yourself; most of the rooms seemed to be for visitors. Caeli and Soraya, who were married, you learned, had their own room. Sayo and Lymera bunked together. All the two legged boys slept in a pile in one room, which you thought was adorable. Laefa, the other older woman helping with the orchard, had gone home to her husband and twelve children. So many people. You wondered what it would have been like to have such a big family like this. Frowning to yourself about dwelling on what ifs, you turned over and tried to sleep.

The next morning as you were coming out of your room to head down to breakfast, you accidentally bumped into Cetzu on the way out of his room, knocking you to the floor.

“Oh, gods, I’m so sorry!” You said, rubbing the back of your head. “I told you I was clumsy.”

“I should be apologizing,” He said, reaching to help you up. “I should have watched where I was going.”

He pulled you up with one hand, and it’s only then you noticed the large trunk he was holding on his shoulder.

“What’s that?”

“Oh,” He looked at it, then you, then away. “I’ve packed.”

“Really?” You said, naked hope in your voice. “You’ll come?”

“You need help,” He said. “Mama and Papa always tell us that helping people is the best use of our strengths. I don’t want to disappoint them.”

“I understand,” You said. “I’m glad you’re coming. I didn’t know where else to go for help.”

“I’m happy to be of use,” He said.

You sighed heavily. “You know, I’ve lived secluded with my dad for most of my life. He’s a bit of a hermit and doesn’t leave the house unless he has to, so I know what it’s like to be isolated and scared of going out into the world, but I didn’t want to be underfoot all the time. I wanted to be of use. You’re helping me do that, and I’m really grateful.”

He didn’t seem to know what to say to that, so he sort of bowed a little and continued down the stairs.

After breakfast, Cetzu loaded his trunk into the back of your wagon as you hitched Jackdaw back into his harness. Cetzu dropped down to say goodbye to his family, putting his little kitsune brother on his shoulder. His shoulders seemed able to carry anything.

“I’m proud of you, son,” Ryel said, pulling him into a hug, though with her height, she could only hug him around the waist. He put his large arms around her and hugged her tight.

“As am I,” Declan said. “You’re braver than I am, Cetzu. I’ve not left this farm since I met your mother. I’m happy here, but the world is bigger than our home. You should see it.”

Cetzu heaved a big sigh and nodded. “I can’t promise I’ll like it, but I’ll try to make you proud.”

“You already do,” Declan said.

Cetzu hugged all of his siblings, except for Sayo, who he ruffled the feathers on her head, making her hiss and swipe at him. He chuckled and snapped back at her.

Ryel surprised you by giving you a hug as well. “Take care of him for me, would you?” She said into your ear. “He’s special.”

“I’ll try, ma’am,” You said softly.

“Good.”

You got up into the driver’s box, and Cetzu popped up next to you. You snapped the reins and Jackdaw started forward. The two of you disappeared down the road to a chorus of people shouting their goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Cetzu sat with you as the wagon ambled onward down the lane to the crossroads that would lead to Coleville, giving you more than enough space on the driver’s box. In fact, he was so far away that he was squishing himself against the rail, his knees pressed together and his tailed gripped in his clasped hands, purposefully not looking at you.

“Do I smell bad?” You asked him. “Am I repulsive looking?”

He looked up at you in surprise. “What? No.”

“Then why are you sitting like you’re trying to climb off the wagon like that?” You asked him, an eyebrow raised and a slight smile on your face.

“Oh, sorry,” He said, making an effort to relax. It was marginal at best.

Well, this was boring.

“You’re family is… unique,” You said, attempting to start a conversation.

He seemed to understand what you were trying to get at, because he chuckled and relaxed a little further. “Yes. We’re all adopted. Mama and Papa couldn’t have children naturally, so they began taking in any child that had no place to go and needed a home.”

“That’s very kind of them,” You remarked.

“They’re very kind people.”

“People don’t end up away from their birth families without some sort of sad story, though, I imagine,” You mused.

He sighed. “You imagine correctly. We’ve all got our own unhappy tale, Mama and Papa included.”

You thought to ask him what his unhappy tale was, but then again, you’d only known him a day. Perhaps it was still too early to ask such a personal question.

“What’s the farthest away from home you’ve ever been?” You asked instead.

“Willowridge,” He replied. “My brother is the sheriff there, and I visit him often with his twin, Kurra.”

“Only that far?” You asked. “Goodness. No wonder this job seems daunting to you. I’ve been all over the country with Dad.”

“I thought you said you were isolated,” He said, tilting his head in confusion.

You shook your head. “That’s just been since Mama died eight years ago,” You replied.

“Oh,” He said, looking mortified. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” You said, smiling at him sadly. “She’d been sick a long time. She’s not in pain anymore. Dad never really got over it, though, so he stays home now and constantly builds new things to stay busy.”

“How has he been selling his work if he never leaves his home?”

“Normally he gets commissions from the nearby town and the clients pick up their items from our house, but because he never stops building, he has all this spare furniture just sitting around, taking up space. I figured I could earn us some extra coin and clean out the house by selling them for him.”

“I see.”

That effectively crushed conversation for quite a while, though at least he seemed a little less tense.

Coleville had a healthy mix of humans and monsters, so Cetzu wasn’t completely out of place there. You went to the town official that oversaw the merchants and paid for a space to set up your stall for a few days. After finding your spot, which was wedged between a candlemaker and a fletcher. Cetzu helped you set up the open-faced tent and put out the furniture under the awning. On one long table, you laid out a nice maroon velvet drape to display Cetzu’s carvings, which were all wrapped in cloth to protect them.

In addition to the figurines and amulets, there were also practical household and personal type items, such as combs, kitchen utensils, mugs, drinking horns, sewing and knitting needles, lace-tatting and string bobbins, lucets, awls, beard combs, hair sticks, bracelets, brooches, pin containers, beads, dice, small boxes, and many other useful things, all ornately carved of stone, bone, horn, and wood. All intricate and beautiful.

As you were helping him pull the items out from his trunk and set them on the table, you grabbed a lovely dark wood trinket box with mother-of-pearl inlay in the shape of a cherry tree. Out of nowhere, he snatched it from your grasp as quick as lightning, and you pulled your hands away up around your face, taking a startled step backward.

“Sorry,” He said, ducking his head and taking a step back as well, clutching the box to his chest. It rattled strangely. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snatch or frighten you, it’s just… this… this isn’t for sale… it’s private. Personal.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” You said quietly. “I--I should have asked.”

“No, it’s alright,” He said, carefully rewrapping the box in its protective cloth and putting it under the pile of his trousers, which seemed to be the only clothes he wore. “I probably should have left it at home were it would be safe, but… it felt wrong to leave it.”

Considering his reaction, you figured it best not to ask what was so special about it. You doubt he would have answered anyway.

Ryel and Declan had sent you off with enough food to feed an army, so there was no need to buy food like you normally did. There were enough pieces of furniture there that you and Cetzu could sit and eat lunch comfortably and still have plenty on display, though almost immediately Cetzu’s wares began to draw attention.

“What a beautiful comb,” A young human woman with a bun in her hair said, picking it up to examine it. It was a decorative hair comb with a honeysuckle blossom carved into it. “What’s it made of?”

“The shell of a box turtle,” Cetzu replied softly. He seemed rather unpracticed in conversing with strangers.

“I love it,” She said, turning it over. “It’ll be perfect for the festival tomorrow. How much?”

“Uh…” He looked at you helplessly.

“Eight pence,” You said. The business side of your personality was much different than your normal timid personality. When it came to bartering and coin, you were far more confident. Haggling with your father had helped you develop an eye not only for what things were worth, but also for what people were willing to pay. Cetzu’s carvings were priceless to your eye, but you were savvy enough to appraise an item’s worth and weigh it against what a buyer would be willing to part with.

“Done,” The woman said, fishing out the coins and handing them to you. You shook your head and motioned to Cetzu.

“They’re his work,” You said. “Pay him.”

She shifted her arm toward Cetzu, and he slowly held out his hand for the coins. She deposited them in his palm, took the comb, immediately putting it at the top of the coil of her bun, and walked off with a smile, leaving Cetzu staring at the coins.

“Is that the first bit of money you’ve ever earned?”

Cetzu looked at you and nodded. You smiled at him and reached into your side satchel and pulled out a small drawstring pouch, just about the only thing you could sew well with any consistency.

“Here,” You said, handing it to him. “A place to put your money.”

“Thank you,” He said quietly, opening it and sliding his new earnings into it. “I don’t know what to do with money. I’ve never needed it before. What should I do with it all?”

“It’s your money to do with as you wish. And remember, I’ll be paying you at the end, too. We’ll be here in the market for a few days. You may find something you like. Or you could buy souvenirs for your family. You could always give it away; plenty of charities that could use some coin. Or you could give it to your family, and they could do with it as they wish. It’s yours to use or not use.” You noticed he had set the pouch on the table. “But don’t leave it out in the open. Keep it in a safe place. Lots of sticky fingers in a place like this.”

He looked at you in surprise, then tucked the pouch into a pocket of his trousers.

Throughout the day, Cetzu sold a third of his merchandise, and you sold a dining set and several armchairs for a sizable amount of coin. As the sun began to set, you and Cetzu decided to tear down the stall and pack it back into the wagon before it started to get cold.

“I’m curious about this festival that woman talked about,” You said. “I might go and find out about that after we get done here, if you wouldn’t mind staying with the wagon to guard the goods?”

“If you wish,” He said.

“Will you be alright here by yourself for a few minutes?” I asked him.

“I think so,” He said. He was kicking the ground a little and crossing his arms across his chest, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings uncomfortably. “Just… don’t take too long.”

“I won’t,” You promised. “Would you like me to bring you back an ale?”

“Sure,” He replied, reaching for his pouch to give you some coins. “Thank you.”

You waved his money away and instead grabbed two of his mugs. “Alright. Be back.” And you headed for the local tavern.

You came back a few moments later in a tizzy. You handed him his mug, nearly sloshing him, and set yours down on the back of the wagon.

“It’s a music festival!” You exclaimed, twirling in place. “Oh, I’m so happy we came when we did! There will be singing and dancing and musicians and _oh!_ I can’t wait!”

He was holding his ale loosely and watched you flit about with a smile on his face. “I’ve never been to a festival. What are they like?”

“Well, it’s good you earned some money, I’ll tell you that!” You said. “There will be all kinds of food and games and prizes and all sorts of fun things! Look!”

You pointed at several of the lampposts that lined the thoroughfare. You hadn’t paid attention earlier, but there were ribbons and streamers hung from them and spiraling the posts. Many of the houses and businesses had flowers and festive decorations on their exterior.

“I should have noticed sooner, but it’s been so long that I just didn’t realize. I haven’t been to a proper festival in years!” You danced a little on the spot in elation.

He actually laughed at your giddy antics. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone as excited as you, and I’ve been to four weddings.”

You giggled. “I _am_ excited! I haven’t danced in ages!”

“You dance?” He asked in a curious tone.

“Yes, I love to dance,” You replied. “Do you dance?”

“No,” He said with a self-conscious chuckle, sitting on the back of the wagon, carefully arranging his tail so he didn’t squish it under one of his legs. “Lymera plays music on special occasions, but she’s the only one of us who is musically inclined, and none of us dance much.”

“Well, maybe I can convince you to dance, just once,” You said playfully.

He laughed again and took a gulp of his ale. “You are more than welcome to try.”

Figuring out the sleeping arrangements were a little difficult. The merchandise was safely secured and strapped down for the evening, and at one side there was space for a single cot. You offered to stay with the cart and put Cetzu up at an inn, but he wouldn’t hear of it.

“You hired me to guard the wagon,” He said. “That’s what I’m going to do.”

The compromise was that he would move the wagon close to the inn and sleep in it, and you would rent the room. If there was any trouble, he would come and get you. You had a funny feeling he just didn’t like the idea of staying in a building full of strangers.

Early the next morning, just after dawn, you met Cetzu outside as he emerged from the wagon, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Did you sleep well?” You asked him, handing him a citrus-y breakfast mead.

“Not really,” He said, taking it and downing it in one gulp. “It was a little cold. I’m cold-blooded and used to sleeping in a pile with my brothers for warmth.”

“That’s still adorable,” You said.

“Not when Asahi is farting in your face all night,” He said, though he was smiling.

You looked around you and saw food vendors and game stalls being set up and you started getting excited again. There were also platforms being set up for the musicians and dancing.

“I wonder when the festival is going to begin,” You asked, bouncing on your heels. “Probably soon. They usually start around the same time that businesses open.”

Sure enough, just as the stalls and games were put together, the callers began yelling out and people flooded the street in droves. Initially Cetzu seemed uncomfortable, but when no one seemed to pay him much attention, as there were apparently plenty of lizardfolk families living in this town, he relaxed and began to enjoy himself.

In fact, at some point that morning he got roped into a game of chase with several of the young lizardfolk children, shortly to be joined by children of other races as well, and he happily snatched them up and tickled them breathless before setting them loose to chase another one as parents cheered them on. You watched with a huge grin on your face, thinking to yourself what a good father he might make one day.

You convinced Cetzu to try some of the games, and though he excelled at both the axe-throwing, strongman, and archery games, he lost at cups, hazard, and passage. You watched him play with a shrewd eye, and it strangely seemed like he was losing the games of chance on purpose.

“Just unlucky, I guess,” He said with a smile. You let it go and said nothing.

Around noon, you decided to set up your stall and try to sell while the festival was going. Thankfully, the space you had rented was in a perfect position to watch the dancers and hear the music. There was apparently a schedule, as no musician overlapped with another. A perfect balance. You wondered how they had managed that; you’d seen fights between performers over the length of their allotted play time.

“Aren’t you going to dance?” Cetzu asked, taking coins from an older man buying a dragon toy made of bear ivory with a segmented neck and tail. Cetzu’s carvings were selling faster than anything you’d ever seen. He’d be out of merchandise by dinner time at this rate.

“Later,” You replied. “These are performances by professionals. There will be a big dance later for everyone. At least, that’s how they usually do it. I don’t know if it’s different here.”

“And you’ll dance then?” He asked.

“You’re awful eager about me dancing,” You said with a sly smirk in his direction.

He shrugged a little bashfully and didn’t meet your eye. “I’m curious.”

“Well, I can’t dance like this,” You said. “I have to put on my dancing dress.”

“You have a dress specifically for dancing?” He asked inquisitively, smiling.

“Of course! Doesn’t everyone?” You replied with a giggle, getting up and going into the wagon. You pulled down the flap for privacy and got out your nicest, fanciest, flashiest dress to put on. The skirt was a bright gold with red embellishments. The bodice was bone white with golden embroidery that glittered in sun and firelight. The chemise was wine red with dangling beads on the half sleeves. It was a dress made to catch the eye. The only time you ever wore it was to dance.

You also pulled your hair out of its long, practical braids and let it fall loosely around your shoulders to your waist. Digging into your personal effects, you found a lip rouge and dabbed some on carefully with your pinky finger. You also got out your one good necklace and put it on, as well.

You opened the flap and stepped out. “What do you think?”

Cetzu wasn’t looking at you when you came out; he was watching a troupe performing across the thoroughfare. When he turned to see, some sort of force propelled him to stand slowly. His jaw dropped and he stared at you silently.

You laughed a little self-consciously. “I can’t tell if that’s a good reaction or a bad reaction.”

“You… look beautiful,” He said. His voice was hushed, almost reverent. 

“Oh,” You replied with a blush. “Thank you. My mother made this dress for me. I’ve always been so shy, but she said she poured all her courage into this dress when she sewed it, so that it would give me courage.”

“Do you feel braver?” He asked.

“I do,” You said with a smile.

He stood staring for a moment longer, then started as if pinched. Turning, he rummage through his trunk and pulled out a soft, woolen pouch, extracting a beautifully carved hair fork from it. At the top was carved a water lily with a teeny-tiny dragonfly, and dangling from the lily were two thin chains that had little dragonflies on them, as well. All of it, even the delicate chains, were carved entirely of moonstone. Seemed like he was keeping his best pieces to himself.

“Here,” He said. “Turn around.”

Your brow furrowed but you obeyed, and you felt him gently gathering and lifting tendrils of your hair away from your face, his claws deftly weaving them behind your head and securing them with the fork.

“Now your hair won’t get in your eyes when you dance,” He said quietly.

You turned around and looked at him, a little stunned, patting the back of your hair. It wasn’t coming loose any time soon. “Where did you learn to do that?” You asked.

She shrugged again. “Sisters.”

The two of you stared at each other for a solid minute without moving or speaking. You were suddenly aware that you were very, very close to him and you blinked, your throat going a little dry.

Stepping back, you cleared your throat and said, “I’ll go get us something to drink. Any requests?”

He was avoiding your eye again. “No. Anything you can find will be good with me.”

“Alright,” you replied, and made your way to a food vendor.

You used the walk to slow your heart. What were you doing? Sure, you’d spent eight years in seclusion with your dad, but that was no reason to get butterflies around the first guy you’d spent any amount of meaningful time with! Besides, the only women he’d ever spoken to were his mother and sisters. Of course he’s going to find the attention of a woman unrelated to him flattering. It doesn’t mean anything would come of it. And just because he seemed a little receptive was no reason to be… hopeful. And what were you hoping for, anyway?

Shaking your head, you bought some meat and ale and brought it back, determined to stop acting like a flustered teenager with her first crush. Especially considering you’d never had a crush.

The day wore on, and the two of you watch the festivities happily. To your delight, you both sold out of your wares before the big event that night. The various musicians were beginning to congregate on the platform adjacent to the dance floor.

“Come, ladies and gentlefolk!” A festival caller cried over the crowd. “If you’d like a dance, come up to the stage!”

There was a cheer, and you pulled Cetzu toward the stage. He stopped at the edge of the dance floor and rooted his feet, going no farther, but shooed you on with a grin. Laughing, you hopped up and waited for the music to start with the other amateur dancers.

It began with a simple estampie dance, and then a branle, and then a complex farandole, ending with a rondeau. The caller then called for a break, and invited people to come up and dance on their own. You decided to go down and watch a few of the dancers before going up yourself.

“Having fun?” You asked Cetzu as he gave you a hand down.

“Yes, very much!” He said with a wide smile. “You looked like you were, too.”

“I told you, I love to dance,” You replied.

“Are you going to do a dance solo?” He asked.

“Yes, but I’d like a drink first.”

“I’ll get you one,” He said, and darted off.

Wha--” You began, then trailed off when you realized he was already halfway to a mead vendor. You couldn’t help but notice at this distance how his scales glittered silver and gold in the light of the lamps and bonfires. When he turned and saw you, he smiled toothily, and your heart flipped over.

_Stop this, _You told yourself. _You’re going home tomorrow. He may decide he doesn’t like this job and end it. Then where will you be? Don’t make this more complicated._

Sighing, you gave him a strained smile when he returned and took a long sip of your mead.

“Who’s next, who’s next!” The caller asked the crowd. “Who’s next for their dance?”

Well, that was your cue. Handing your mug to Cetzu, you stepped back up onto the dance floor and waited for the music to start. As soon as it did, it was like the noise and faces of the crowd fell away. All there was was the music in your ears and the floor under your feet. You began to stomp to the beat, and flew into a dance, leaping and skipping and twirling as if you were alone and no one was watching. You were in your element, and knowing Cetzu was there, watching you, made you want to give your very best performance.

When the band concluded their song, you bowed to uproarious applause. When you stood up straight again, you saw Cetzu there, clapping with everyone else, smiling the widest smile you’d ever seen. His eyes looked like quicksilver, fluid and glowing. You leapt from the stage and into his arms, and he caught you without thinking, letting you down to the grass slowly.

“You were wonderful!” He said brightly. “You were so graceful and lively! That was definitely worth waiting for!”

“Thank you!” You shout over the crowd. “I’m very tired now!”

He laughed openly. “I’ll take you back to the wagon.”

The two of you spent the rest of the evening sitting on the tail of the wagon, enjoying the festival comfortably, sipping mead and enjoying snacks from Cetzu’s farm.

That night, as the festival wound down, the two of you decided to bed down in the wagon together, since there was plenty of room now that it was cleared of merchandise. It was a little awkward, but the two of you made your cots and lay down next to each other with a full two feet of floor separating you.

It had been a long, full day for the both of you, but while Cetzu fell asleep quickly, you were completely wired and could do nothing but stare at Cetzu as he slept. It was dark, but you could make out the lines of his face, the contours of his body. The hard muscles, the strong jaw, the teeth. At first, those teeth had made you nervous, but his big goofy grin was anything but terrifying. It was… charming. Endearing.

This could be over tomorrow. But tonight, you could dream.

The next morning, while he was helping you hitch up the horse so the two of you could get going, Cetzu stopped for a moment when he saw several of the children he had played with the night before exit a large, square building at the end of the lane to play in the fenced front yard. A matronly woman followed them outside, too old to be their mother, watching them as they played.

“What is that place?” Cetzu asked.

“I think it’s an orphanage,” You replied. “As far as I know, it’s the only one in this part of the county, unless they built another one.”

“They’re orphans?” Cetzu asked, staring at them. Before you could say anything or stop him, he began walking up to the building. You followed, curious.

Many of the children recognized him from their game last night and greeted Cetzu happily. He waved back at them before approaching the older woman that was keeping an eye on the children as they ran about.

“Madam,” He said, clasping his hands behind his back and attempting to make himself look a little smaller. “It’s it true these children are parentless?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” The woman said. “We were hoping that one or two of the festival goers my take an interest in some of them, but no one did. You wouldn’t be interested in adopting any of them, would you?”

Cetzu laughed a little sadly. “Oh, believe me, madam, I’d take them all if I could. Is there any other way I could help?”

“We always accept donations. Mouths to feed costs money.”

Cetzu reached into his pocket and handed her his purse and gave her the entire thing. All of the money he had earned from his carvings. The woman gaped at the offering.

“Sir! Are you certain you want to give us this?” She asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” Cetzu said. “Feed and dress them well. When I return next time, I’ll have toys to bring them.”

“Oh, thank you!” The woman said, surprising Cetzu by hugging him. “Divines bless your kind heart!”

Cetzu bowed, waved goodbye to the children, walking back to the wagon with you trailing behind.

“That was very kind of you, Cetzu,” You told him.

“From one orphan to another,” He said simply. “I only wish I could take them with me.”

“Why don’t you?” You asked him.

“I don’t own the farm, my parents do. And I’m sure they would love more children, but they’re getting older. These children have a roof and food and clothing. They’re cared for and safe. That’s something, at least.” He looked at you and smiled. “Besides, if I take them, they’ll be my responsibility, and if I’m going to be traveling with you, I won’t be there to take care of them. That wouldn’t be fair.”

“So you’ll take the job long-term, then?” You asked him, your heart lifting.

“Yes,” He replied. “This was fun.”

“It won’t always be like a festival,” You told him with a chuckle. “Sometimes it’s very boring. Sometimes no one buys and you’re just sitting there, twiddling your thumbs.”

“But we can keep each other company, can’t we?” He asked, his smile widening.

Your heart was going to explode at this rate. “Yes.”

It took two days to get back to your home, but when you got there, you were eager to introduce Cetzu to your father. You found him in his workshop.

“Dad!” You called. “I’m home!”

Your father looked up from his work and smiled. “My girl! I’m so happy you’re back!” He stood up and hugged you tight. “How’d it go?”

“It went amazing,” You said. “I hired a guard. We had no problems at all, and everything sold!”

“Wonderful!” He said. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“I’d like you to meet Cetzu. He’s the one who helped me.”

“Of course,” You dad said. He stepped outside and saw Cetzu unhitching the Jackdaw and leading him to his small stable.

“Big guy,” Your dad said out of the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, but he’s alright,” You whispered back. “Cetzu! Come meet my dad!”

Cetzu nodded and stepped up, holding out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

“And you as well,” Your father said, shaking Cetzu’s hand.

“So you took care of my girl, I hear.”

Cetzu chuckled. “It’s more like she took care of me, but yes sir. It was a pleasure.”

“That’s good to hear. She always takes care of me. It’s hard to let her go out in the world, with all the trouble she’s had on her own, but I feel better knowing she’s got someone looking after her.”

You reached into your coin pouch and took out Cetzu’s fee and handed the rest to your father. “Would you put this in the safe, Dad?”

“Sure,” He said. To Cetzu he asked, “Would you like to come in for tea?”

Cetzu smiled but shook his head. “No sir, I’m needed back home. But thank you.”

You father nodded and bid Cetzu farewell. He then went inside and left you and Cetzu alone.

“So, how will I know when you’ll need me again?” He asked you.

“I’ll send you a letter,” You told him. “It could be a few weeks, though.”

He shuffled his feet and looked sideways awkwardly.

“What’s the matter?”

After a moment, he asked, “Would it be okay if I sent you letters, even if we’re not going out to sell?”

You smiled. “Like a penpal?”

“Yeah,” He said. “I’ve never had a friend outside of the family. It would be nice to talk to someone who isn’t related to me.”

I laughed. “Yeah, I’d like that.” I held out the money. “Here, your money.”

He waved it away. “Keep it. I had a wonderful time. That’s payment enough.”

“Won’t you need it to get home? Food and inns and things?”

It was his turn to laugh. “I’ll be going through the forest to get home. It’s quicker, and there are few threats for someone like me. I’m familiar with it.”

“I see.” You held out your hand, and he took it, holding it for a moment. “Well, until I see you again, then.”

“Until then,” Cetzu said, surprising you by pressing his lizard lips to your hand before disappearing into the woods, leaving you stunned in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 5 generously commissioned by @ivememnoch! After exchanging letters for a few months, Cetzu and the reader make another trip to Coleville, selling the reader's father's furniture and play with the children of the orphanage. On the way home, however, the two are attacked by highwaymen that leaves Cetzu injured, and the reader learns an important secret about him.

The first letter came a mere three days after you returned home.

_ How are you?_

_Planting is still going on, though the family finished most of it while I was away. Mother was happy that so many people liked my carvings, and Father was proud of what I did with the money. They’ve given me time off of planting to carve more things for the next time you call upon me. _

_My niece, nephews, and younger siblings were delighted to hear about the festival and are dying to go to one. Convincing my parents and theirs might be tricky, but do you think we might be able to bring them next year? Or maybe we can start one Willowridge and take them to that. What do you think?_

_ Your friend,  
Cetzu_

Next year? Was he planning to stick with this job that long? The thought made your heart flutter in your chest.

You wrote back:

_ Cetzu,_

_That would be a lot of fun! I don’t have much experience with kids, but I imagine they would have a wonderful time, as long as it doesn’t interfere with business. _

_I still have the ornament that you put in my hair the night of the festival. I’m sorry I forgot to give back, but I’ve enclosed it in the letter. I’m hoping it makes it to you without breaking in the post. I’ve wrapped it in velveteen, but there’s no telling how gentle letter carriers might be._

_What new things are you carving? Dad’s doing his old staples. I keep telling him he should try new things, but he’s set in his ways. Perhaps you could teach him some new things, if you’d like to visit. I’m not a great cook, but at least I can roast a chicken without burning it._

_ I eagerly await your reply._

The next letter came within five days, and the hair fork was inside it, unbroken.

_Keep it. To repay you for the performance. I greatly enjoyed your dancing and look forward to seeing it again. The ornament looks best on you anyway._

_I would love to visit. That is, if you were serious about the offer. If you’d really like me to come by, send me a response and I’ll visit on the first Thursday after the next full moon._

You sent a reply telling him to come, and waited.

The Thursday of his visit, you woke up before dawn in a nervous titter and bustled around the house, cleaning whatever there was to clean, which was mostly sawdust and wood shavings. Your dad woke up a few hours later, looking around the house with a quirked eyebrow.

“Who’s coming?” He asked as you handed him his bowl of oatmeal.

“I told, you Daddy, Cetzu’s coming,” You replied, making him sit so he didn’t try to eat standing and spill all over the ground you had just polished.

He squinted in confusion. “The bodyguard?”

“Yeah,” You said.

“But I haven’t finished the work yet,” He said, taking a bite of his breakfast. “I’ve only completed two tables and a sitting room set.”

“I know,” You said, busy dusting the shelves. “He’s just visiting.”

“Huh,” Your father said, and you turned to look at him. He had a funny, suspicious look on his face.

“What?” You asked him innocently.

“Why are you cleaning for your hired guard like the queen is visiting?” He asked slowly.

You scoffed. “Is it a crime to want the place to look nice for company?”

He snickered. “Does that lizard fellow have a thing against shirts?”

“Dad,” You said sternly. “Please don’t be inappropriate while he’s here.”

“I’m not being inappropriate, I’m just contemplating my only daughter traveling alone with a meaty, muscly man who doesn’t believe in shirts,” He teased.

“Dad, I’m serious, he’s really shy. _Do not _embarrass him while he’s here or he might quit!”

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that, now, would we, dear?” Your father said, giggling into his coffee. “You might have to hire someone who wears more clothing. What a _terrible _fate that would be.”

“Be off with you!” You said through gritted teeth, flicking a dish towel at him. He escaped to his workshop with his breakfast, chuckling. Your father’s glee at your discomfort did nothing to quell your nerves.

Finally, around midday, Cetzu stepped out of the forest and onto the pathway leading to the house. You had been watching at the window like a creep when you saw him, and you rushed to the door to let him in as soon as you saw him, but you stopped just short of opening it.

_Don’t seem so eager_, you told yourself. You waited for him to knock before opening the door.

“Hello again!” He said brightly. “I’ve brought something.” He lifted a bag and gave it to you. “I figure if you’ll be cooking, it’s only proper to provide the food. Fair trade.”

You looked in and saw two pheasants, freshly killed, likely hunted by Cetzu on his way to your house.

“You didn’t have to do this!” You said, though you were pleased. You hadn’t had pheasant in a long while.

“It’s to thank you for inviting me. Believe it or not, I’ve never been invited to someone else’s house before. At least, someone who wasn’t family.”

“Well, I’m happy to have you,” You said, stepping back. “Come in, come in!”

He stepped inside cautiously and looked around your modest home. “It’s cozy.”

“You can say small, it’s alright,” You said with a laugh.

“No, really, I mean cozy,” He said. “It feels warm here.”

“Well, thank you,” You replied. “Dad’s in his workshop. Maybe you guys could shop-talk a little while I prepare the birds to cook.”

“Sure,” He said, and he followed you out to the shop.

Your father was working on upholstering an armchair when the two of you walked in.

“Hey, there,” He said, hammering in a finishing nail. “Good to see you again, young man.”

“You as well, sir,” Cetzu said, offering his hand.

Your dad stood and took it. “So you’re a woodcarver too, eh son?”

“Yes, sir,” Cetzu replied.

“Well, show me what you can do,” He said. “My daughter’s always saying my pieces could be flashier. She says your work is beautiful. Maybe you could show me a thing or two.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t presume such a thing, sir,” Cetzu insisted.

“Even still, let’s see you at work,” Your father said, showing Cetzu an unfinished end table and his tools. “You’re free to use what you like, just don’t break anything, you bruiser.”

Cetzu chuckled. “I won’t, sir.”

“I’ll leave you to it, then, while I get lunch started,” You said, enjoying the sight of your dad and Cetzu working together.

As you walked past, your father whispered, “Should I lend him a shirt, or do you think it would even fit him?”

“_Behave!_” You hissed, and exited the workshop.

After cleaning the pheasants and rubbing them down with butter and herbs, you put them on a roasting spit and laid it over a slow-rolling fire. As they cooked, you’d check on your father and Cetzu periodically, sitting to watch them work. By the time the pheasants had cooked through, Cetzu had taught your father how to carve a basic rose design in the wood, and had finished sanding and varnishing the end table in record time. It was the first time your father’s furniture had any sort of embellishment on it. It was a simple flourish, but pretty and eye catching. You already knew it would sell for twice what you normally charged.

Lunch was a festive affair, and the three of you laughed over food and wine and told silly tales of your families. Cetzu was careful not to ask questions about your mother, and you and your father were careful not to ask about Cetzu’s birth family. There was a mutual understanding that certain topics were off-limits, and those limits were respected.

After lunch, your father went to take his afternoon nap, leaving you and Cetzu alone.

“I need to go into town to pick up some lumber from the woodcarver,” You told him. “Would you come with me?”

“Of course,” Cetzu said. “I’ll get Jackdaw hitched up for you.”

“Thanks,” You said. He smiled in a way that made your stomach flutter before stepping outside.

The ride to town was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. You didn’t feel the need to speak if you had nothing to say, and you felt he was a similar type of person. He helped you load the wood from the woodcutter without being asked and was happy to wait as you negotiated prices for both the wood and for some items he’d ordered from your dad. The return trip was made up of casual conversation.

All too soon, you were home again, and the sun was low in the sky. Cetzu sighed sadly.

“I should start heading home,” He said.

“This late?” You asked. “It’s a full day to get to your house from here.”

“Going by roads, yes. The forest is much quicker. I’ll be home before the moon rises if I’m quick, especially if I take the river. I’m a good swimmer.”

“Oh,” You replied. “Well, then, I’ll see you again before too long. And there’s always the letters.”

“Yes,” He said. “I’ll write soon.” He took your hand and kissed it again, and before you could speak, he turned and dashed into the woods.

Two months and a dozen letters later, your father had made enough merchandise for you to go out to sell again, so you sent a missive to Cetzu to let him know you were ready for another trip. He appeared at your home within a day carrying his trunk strapped to his back. You were overjoyed to see him, but you did your best to hide it.

“Are we going back to Coleville?” He asked.

“Yes,” You replied as you handed him your travel bag to load into the wagon. “Do you have more things to sell?”

“No, nothing to sell this time,” He said. “I made toys for the children.”

You had to hide your face with your hair for a moment. _Why is he trying to make my heart explode?! _You thought to yourself.

On the way to Coleville, he told you that a friend of the family was pregnant again, a blacksmith that lived in a sanctuary village for people who’d run away from enslavement and forced marriages. She was technically still married to the orc who kidnapped her, but was living happily with her father and the orc who rescued her. The story Cetzu told of her abduction, escape, and time spent under the protection of his family was equal parts terrifying and heartwarming. You began to understand a little better not only what kind of family Cetzu belonged to, but how Cetzu had grown into the man he was.

You arrived the next day in Coleville late in the afternoon, too late to set up your stall, so Cetzu eagerly asked if he could deliver the toys to the children.

They were out in the yard again as the two of you approached, Cetzu’s trunk up on his shoulder. There were nine children running around, two more than last time, but you noticed many of them had new clothes on. They waved when they saw you and Cetzu, running up to the fence to greet you both.

“You’re back!” One of the girls said. “Can we play chase again?”

“If you’d like to,” Cetzu said. “But I have presents. Would you like those first?”

There was a chorus of excited voices as the matron of the orphanage came out to see was the ruckus was.

“What is all this-- Sir!” She said in delighted surprise. “Welcome back! You’ll be please to know I’ve put your donation to good use.”

“I can see,” Cetzu said, smiling. “May I ask your name? I regret I did not do so when last we spoke.”

“I am Mother Anne,” the matron replied. “And may I ask yours?”

“Uh…” Cetzu faltered for a moment, much to your confusion.

“It’s Cetzu!” One of the children said. “I heard the lady say it.” He pointed at you.

“That’s right,” You replied with a grin.

“What brings you back?” Mother Anne asked.

“I’ve come with gifts for the children. Toys I made,” Cetzu said.

“How wonderful!” She said. “Come inside, children. Go to the classroom and sit in the circle politely.”

You began to follow them in, but Cetzu stayed where he was, kicking the ground.

“Why are you waiting?” You asked him.

“I have to be invited inside,” He said in a low whisper.

“Well, come on in, then,” You replied in confusion, waving toward the door.

“That won’t work,” He said, avoiding your eye. “You don’t live here.”

Before you could ask more questions, one of the children ran back to the door. “Come on, Cetzu! Come in!”

With a sigh of relief, Cetzu stepped into the building, leaving you trailing behind him, feeling baffled. Despite how much the two of you had corresponded over the last couple of months, you realized there was still much you didn’t know about him.

The classroom, you realize, was more of a multipurpose room. The desks were lined against the wall as they were not in use currently, though your expert eye could tell they needed some repair and polishing, and the floor of the room was empty and clean. There was a box in the back with old and poorly crafted toys, many broken and seemed to be communal. The children didn’t seem to have toys that belonged to _them_. You got the feeling there wasn’t much at all that belonged to them.

“Alright, children,” Mother Anne said, clapping her hands. “Sit in a line and I will call you up to choose a toy.”

The children did as they were told, sitting cross-legged side by side in jittery anticipation. Cetzu set his trunk down heavily and knelt next to it. You leaned against the wall, watching with a smile.

“Toby,” Mother Anne said. A human boy of perhaps seven came up and looked into the trunk. He chose a wolf carved of hickory. The next was a lizardfolk girl, who chose an alligator made of walnut. Each child came up and chose a toy, except for the last one. You couldn’t determine the child’s gender, and they were pale in all respects; skin, hair, eyes. They refused to come up when their name was called.

“Beryn,” Mother Anne said in a strained voice. “Don’t be rude. Come and get your toy.”

“I can’t,” Beryn said, shaking their head. “There are rules. I would owe him something.”

“It’s a gift,” You said, confused. “You don’t own anything for gifts.”

“There are no such things as true gifts,” Beryn replied resolutely. “Everything comes with a price.”

Cetzu walked forward and crouched down in front of Beryn, looking them over carefully.

“You’re fae, aren’t you?”

To your surprise, Beryn nodded. Ah. Now you understood. The fae took gifts and debts very seriously.

Cetzu went back and pulled out a cleverly carved doll in the shape of an elf. “How’s this?” Cetzu said, coming to squat in front of the child again. “Tell me a secret, and we’ll call it even. If you tell me a secret, then I’ll owe you something in return, and you’ll have earned the doll.” He turned his head and bent it down. “Whisper it in my ear.”

Beryn gave him a suspicious frown, but leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

“Oh, that is a good one,” Cetzu said with a smile. “Well, then, I think you’re due this. My debt is repaid.”

Beryn gave a tentative smile as they took the doll from Cetzu’s hands, clutching it to their chest.

Each child had a brand new toy, and Cetzu took the extras out of the trunk and placed them in the toybox at the back of the room.

“Can we play chase now?” One of the children asked.

“I’m afraid not,” Mother Anne said, to the groans off all the children. “It’s time for supper. Put your new toys on your beds and go wash.”

“I’ll be here for the next few days,” Cetzu reassured them. “So I’m sure I’ll have the chance to come by and play.” 

The kids perked up at that, and they did as they were told without complaint. A couple even hugged Cetzu as they left, Beryn included.

“You’re so good with kids,” You said as he walked you back to the wagon, which was parked near the inn like last time.

“_Many_ siblings,” He said. “I’m older than a lot of them, so I helped my parents with them. Then there’s also my niece, nephews, and friends’ children, who visit often. I’ve got a lot of experience.”

“Does it bother you that you have so many?” You asked.

“No, no, not at all,” He replied with a smile. “I love having a big family.”

“I think I would have liked a sibling,” You told him contemplatively. “It was just me and my parents for a long time. Now it’s just me and Dad. I love Dad, but it can be boring when he’s in his workshop all day.”

“Don’t you have friends in the town you live near?” He asked.

“No, not really,” You replied. “People think I’m the weird girl who lives in the woods. I wouldn’t be surprised if people think I dance naked with fairies at midnight and make potions out of animals or some nonsense.”

He snorted. “Still, seems…”

“Lonely.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I have a friend now,” You said, smiling up at him.

He smiled back down at you. “You do.”

Like last time, he had brought food with him, so he didn’t need to buy any, and like last time, he insisted on sleeping in the wagon instead in a room of the inn.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” He said. “It’s what you hired me for.”

You eyed him suspiciously, just as Beryn did. You wondered if this was another of the off-limits topics.

The next few days went off without a hitch. The new rose design your dad had learned, while it may have been a little monotonous after a while, made it look to the untrained eye as a limited edition set, so they were quite popular, and you were sold out by the end of the second day.

Cetzu made it a point to spend time with the children of the orphanage as much as he could, playing with them and giving them rides on his shoulders. It was obvious they were starved for attention; Mother Anne clearly cared for them, but she was in her elder years and there was only so much she could do alone.

You left at dawn the next day with a heavy purse and an empty wagon, happy with your outing. Cetzu was also in good spirits, happy to be returning home. As much as he liked this job, he did get a bit homesick after the first day.

Around midday, Cetzu jumped into the back of the wagon to retrieve some food and water for lunch, and while was back there out of sight, a human man emerged from the forest and waved you down.

“Hullo, there!” He called. “Could use some help, if you wouldn’t mind, darlin’.”

You bristled immediately from being called “darlin’” by a stranger, but you slowed Jackdaw to a stop. “What sort of help?”

“My horse broke a leg and has fallen,” The man said. “I could use a ride to Shoreside.”

“I’m afraid I’m not going that way, sir,” You told him, wondering where the horse was. “The farthest I could bring you is Willowridge.”

The man tsked. “That’s not going to work. Do you have any money?”

“I’m sorry?” You asked, taken aback.

“Your money,” He said, his voice changing. A bow appeared in his hands, and he pulled an arrow from a hidden quiver behind his back. “Give me your money.”

Just as you felt panic rise up in your chest, Cetzu stepped back through the flap, food in hand, and asked, “Why have we stopped?”

You pointed wordlessly, and he saw the man and his weapon pointed up and aimed at you.

“Lads, need help!” The man called, and three other human men wandered out of the forest, all armed, though the only one with a bow and arrows was the man taking point. The rest were armed with daggers and short swords.

For the first time since you met him, Cetzu’s face became something nightmarish. He dropped the food down on the driver’s box and straightened to his full, immense height, a low, guttural snarl issuing from his throat, his teeth bared. The claws on his hands appeared to grow longer and curve further. Cetzu took a deep breath and roared, long and loud, his teeth and claws on full display. His muscles rippled and he crouched into an attack stance.

It was a display of raw power you had never seen before and it made Jackdaw step nervously and your heart skip a beat in reflexive terror.

It seems you weren’t the only one, though. One of the men dropped his knife and took off into the woods, clearly not up to the task of fighting a seven foot wall of muscles and sharp edges. The other three faltered back a step, but stayed put.

Cetzu grabbed you and pushed you roughly into the back of the wagon. Perhaps startled by the sudden movement, the man with the bow let fly an arrow, catching Cetzu in the shoulder. Cetzu roared again and leapt off of the wagon, barreling down on the men. Another of the three broke off and dashed into the woods. Cetzu ripped the arrow from his shoulder and flung it away, slashing his claws at the man with the short sword, sending a spray of blood through the air. The man gurgled and fell to the ground, unmoving.

Cetzu turned on the bowman, taking the bow and snapping it in his hand. Cetzu’s fist curled around the man’s neck and he held him a food off the ground, snarling in his face.

In your terror, you flung yourself out of the wagon and grabbed Cetzu by his other arm.

“Let him go, Cetzu!” You yelled. “He’s just a dirty thief!”

“He would have killed you!” Cetzu growled.

“He’s not worth killing,” You reasoned. “Let him go.”

With reluctance, Cetzu released him, and the bowman lay still on the ground, unconscious, but he was still breathing.

Cetzu wheezed and stumbled backward, the rush of adrenaline wearing off and he was aware of the wound on his shoulder. To your shock, he fell at your feet, the wound sizzling as if the arrow had been on fire. You leaned him up against the wagon and he groaned in pain.

“The arrowhead,” Cetzu said through gritted teeth. “It snapped off. It’s still in my shoulder. Please get it out! It’s burning me!”

His scales functioned similarly to light armor and slowed the momentum of the arrow, so it wasn’t as deep as if it had been through soft flesh, but the wound was small and the arrowhead was not visible to your eye.

“How?!” You asked desperately.

“There’s a flint knife in my trunk. Get it, please! Hurry!”

You left Cetzu’s side and jumped up into the wagon, riffling through his mostly empty trunk until you found a small scabbard. You pulled out the knife and hopped down next to Cetzu, who was writhing and hissing in pain.

“Please, get it out,” He gasped.

“Oh, gods,” You breathed. “Just… just hold still. I have no idea what I’m doing…”

“Just try, please. I feel like I’m dying,” He said through a wince.

“Alright… be still…” You said, readying the knife over the wound where the arrowhead was embedded. “Gods help me…”

You felt with your finger first to see if you could find it, but you couldn’t feel it, so you sliced the wound open wider to get more fingers in. He cried out in pain and did his best not to move or tense up, which would make the process harder.

You noticed that the scales around the wound were greying and flaking off, as if dying. There was some kind of pus leaking from the wound, as well. How could it be infected so quickly?! Less than a minute had passed since he’d been shot.

“I killed a man,” Cetzu whispered, tears of pain, shock, and remorse coursing down his cheek. “I… I didn’t mean to… but I killed him…” He looked over at the man laying still on the ground, eyes open but unseeing, his blood painting the dirt of the road.

“Stay with me, Cetzu, look at me. It’s going to be alright,” You told him with zero confidence.

It was messy work, and ten minutes in, up to your wrists in his blue blood, you finally managed to extract the arrowhead. It seemed to be disintegrating, turning green and crumbling in your hand. You dropped it hurriedly, but removing it did nothing to relieve Cetzu’s distress.

“You have to rinse it out. It’s poisoning me.”

“The arrow was poisoned?” You asked in alarm.

“No,” He wheezed. “It’s iron. There are particles left. You have to clean it out.”

“Alright,” You snatched your waterskin from the floor of the driver’s box and squirted the water in, hoping you were cleaning it out properly. “What now?” You asked him.

He was breathing heavily, but manage to stand. “Get me home. My mother and one of my sisters are healers. They can help. Just get me home. I need to go home.”

“Lie down in the back and we’ll be off,” You told him, helping him up into the wagon. He obeyed dutifully and you snapped Jackdaw to a run.

It was hours before you pulled up in the yard of Cetzu’s home. The urgency of Jackdaw’s movement drew several of his family members out of the house and onto the porch to see what the hurry was about.

“What happened?” Ryel asked.

“He was shot with an iron arrow,” You told her, showing her where Cetzu lay, unconscious and breathing hard.

“How long ago?” She asked.

“Hours,” You replied. “Midday.”

“Lymera!” She called back to the house. “Boys! Help me with your brother! He’s injured!”

The small army that was his family charged out of the house, gingerly lifting their brother and taking him inside to be treated. Lymera, the faun, was shrugging on a healer’s apron and began barking orders to the others.

“Are you hurt, dear?” Ryel asked.

“No, no, I’m fine,” You said.

“Then why are you crying?” She asked, wiping your cheeks.

You couldn’t answer. You weren’t even aware you had been crying.

“I’m fine,” You repeated. “Worry about Cetzu. I’ll be fine.”

Since there was nothing to do but worry, you decided to unhitch Jackdaw and give him a good wash and brushing down. He was sweating heavily and panting from the long dash to the farmhouse. Horses don’t run forever; you could only run him for twenty minutes at a time before making yourself slow him for a rest, otherwise he’d have run himself to death.

After Jackdaw was taken care off, you went to your wagon and cleaned up the blood and residue from the iron poisoning. The process was slowed by having to clean up the tears that fell. They wouldn’t seem to stop.

“Are you in there?” You heard from the back. You turned and saw Declan furry, quizzical face looking into the wagon.

“Oh,” You said, sniffling and wiping your face. “Yes, sir. How’s Cetzu?”

“He’s resting. Thankfully, the poison hadn’t gotten far into his system and his mother and sister have him well in hand.” He offered one of his leathery arms and helped you down. “Don’t fret, little love. He’ll be alright. He woke up long enough to ask about you.”

“Me?” You asked in surprise. “Why?”

“He worries for you,” Declan said, walking you into the house. “You are his dearest friend.”

You snickered, despite the atmosphere of worry. “I’m his only friend.”

“Even so,” Declan replied. “He talks about you often.”

“What does he say?”

“Oh, that wouldn’t be proper, would it? Those are his secrets to keep,” Declan said in good humor. His puppy-like smile faded. “I assume you’ve deduced what he is by now, though he has the appearance of a man of lizardfolk lineage.”

You sobered even more. “Yes. He’s fae, or at least part fae.”

Declan nodded. “It’s a fact about himself he keeps secret from people. Only the family knows about it. Not even close friends are aware of his heritage, by his own wishes. He was a changeling child, naturally born to the fae, traded for a human babe, and tossed aside by the human parents. Twice abandoned.”

“Gods. No wonder he has such strong feelings about family,” You replied.

“Yes,” Declan agreed. “He fights against his heritage as much as he can. The fae are morally grey creatures by nature, delighting in tricking and misleading mortal folk. The tradition of the changeling is one of those tricks. Cetzu has always hated that his people valued a prank more than their own child. At the same time, he’s terrified that they may come back for him and try to return him to the Otherworld, now that he’s part of a family and happy. The stress eats at him.”

“Poor thing,” You said, clutching a hand to your heart.

“Indeed,” Declan said. “He was the second child we took in, you know, after Soraya, and one of the few we raised from a babe. He was but a few weeks old when we received him. A friend of the family found him crying out on the edge of his territory and brought him to us. We also thought he was a lizardfolk baby until we noticed odd things happening. Fresh milk spoiling, sturdy things breaking, that sort of thing. He couldn’t control it when he was little, but he does his best to suppress his magic as a grown man. In fact, he took up carving as a way to offset the damage. He’s a strong believer in balance. All fae are, in their way.”

“Names, debts, secrets,” You mused. “Where one is welcomed and where one is not.”

“Just so,” Declan agreed and sighed.

The two of you had stopped in front of a guestroom where Cetzu had been laid out on a cot, covered by a blanket. He was resting, as Declan said, but you couldn’t help thinking that he must be cold.

“One good thing about his fae blood is that he heals quickly,” Declan reassured you. “Stay with us for a few days. He’ll want you to be here when he wakes.”

With a pit in your stomach and a cold worry in your mind, you nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling guilt for killing a man in self defense, Cetzu turns himself in to his brother, the local sheriff, but when it's determined he's committed no crime, Cetzu has a crisis of conscience that the reader tries to help him through.

Cetzu slept for four days.

He healed quickly, just like Declan said he would, though he didn’t eat or drink anything while he slept. Lymera, his faun sister, assured you that was normal. The wound had closed and was nothing more than a dark red line on his shoulder, and the scales that had died and flaked off were beginning to regrow.

His gnoll sheriff brother, Feera, came down for a couple of days to check on him, and reassured you that Cetzu would be alright. Apparently he’d gotten his share of horrible injuries from hunting large game throughout his life, and the only reason this particular wound was so severe was because of the iron, which was now cleansed from his body and not poisoning him anymore.

You spent some time by his bedside every day, hoping to be there when he woke up. Otherwise you spent time with his family members, hearing stories of his childhood among the family and learning all their tales. Sad, indeed.

One afternoon, you were dozing in the chair next to Cetzu’s bed, a book from Toklo’s vast collection dangling from your hand, when you heard Cetzu snort and cough. Snapping awake, you stood and lay the book down in the seat, sitting next to Cetzu on the bed.

“Hey,” You said softly, patting his covered chest. “How are you feeling?”

“Cold,” He said roughly. “And my shoulder’s a bit sore. But I’m alright.” His eyes focused and he moved his head to look at you. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am,” You replied. “You saved my life.”

“I’m glad,” He said quietly. There was a pause before he said, “You know what I am.”

It wasn’t a question. “Yes, I do.”

He draped his arm over his eyes and sighed. “Damn it.”

“Why does that bother you?”

“Two different sets of parents threw me away because of what I am. Wouldn’t that bother you?”

You chewed the inside of your cheek and was silent for many minutes. “Can I tell you something? About my mom?”

He removed his arm from his face and looked at you keenly. “Yes?”

You took a large breath, held it for a second, and exhaled sharply. “My mom… was not my birth mother. My mother wasn’t the maternal sort, you could say. She told my dad early in their relationship that she didn’t want kids, so when she got pregnant accidentally, she was pissed. She wanted to get rid of me, send me to an orphanage or something, but my father begged her not to. My mother basically told him to choose between her and me… and he chose me. A week after I was born, my biological mother left us.”

He frowned seriously, but he didn’t interrupt.

“We all have our sad tales, don’t we?” You said, smiling morosely. “My dad knew he needed help, since I would starve to death if he couldn’t find a wet nurse. As it happened, there was a woman one town over who had given birth to a stillborn son. Her husband had died in an accident while she was pregnant and she had no means to support herself. In her grief, she made the kind and selfless offer to be my wet nurse in exchange for food and a place to sleep, and my dad took her in. Over time, they became close and fell in love. By the time I was a year old, they had married. She raised me as her own child. In fact, I didn’t even know she wasn’t my birth mother until two years after she died. She was more my mother than anyone ever could be. I loved her very much.”

You felt a tear slide down your face, and you dashed it away with your fingertips.

“Sometimes, family chooses itself,” Cetzu replied softly. “That’s what Mama and Papa say. If it hadn’t been for them, I’d have died in a gutter when I was a babe. I hope I can be like them someday.”

“You want to have a big family?” You asked, smiling. “Lots of kids?”

“Someday,” He said, matching your smile, but his face fell immediately, his eyes going unfocused and looking past you. “Perhaps I don’t deserve it. I’m a murderer.”

“You are not a murderer. It was self-defense,” You told him, patting his hand. “They could have killed us.”

“They couldn’t have killed me,” He said dismissively. “I was much stronger than them.”

“They almost_ did _kill you, Cetzu,” You reminded him. “An arrow is pretty humbling, strong or not. They attacked us first; it was justified.”

“It doesn’t matter,” He said, moving to sit up. You moved off the bed and back into the chair. “I took a life. There must be balance.”

“So what do you plan to do, then?” You asked him.

He held his shoulder with a grimace of pain and stood up gingerly. “I’m going to turn myself in.”

“What?” You exclaimed, shooting to your feet. “Where? To who?”

“Feera,” He replied. “He’s a sheriff.”

“He’s your brother, though,” You said, crossing your arms. “Aren’t you worried about nepotism?”

Cetzu stopped for a moment. “Good point,” He mused, then shook his head. “No matter. I still have to report this.”

“Then I’ll go with you,” You said, grabbing your bag.

He turned to look at you, surprised. “Why?”

“I’m a witness,” You said simply. “And a victim of a crime. They’ll want to interview me.”

“Oh. Right,” He replied, and waited for you to catch up. After informing his mother of his intentions, and despite her protests, he set off down the road to town with you following in his wake.

The walk to Willowridge was a quiet one. You felt like there was a wall between the two of you now, and it was painful. You thought the two of you had gotten so close, and now these bandit thugs had ruined everything. Even if he didn’t have the same crush on you that you had on him, the two of you had been friends. Was that over? You hoped not. He was the only real friend you’d had since you were young. You weren’t ready to let that go.

Cetzu was on edge when the two of you arrived in Willowridge, though he raised a hand in greeting when a few people when they called hello. The jailhouse was situated on the other side of town, right on the edge between the town and the woods. Beyond it was the orc-run horse ranch, and beyond that was the stronghold, Willowshield. It was from this stronghold that Feera’s head deputy, Padcha, was from.

Both Feera and Padcha were sitting on the front porch of the jailhouse, playing dominoes, when they saw you approach.

“Cetzu!” Feera said, laying his tiles face down on the table. “It’s good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, brother,” He said shortly. “I’m here to turn myself in.”

Feera and Padcha exchanged a confused glance. “For what?”

“Murder,” Cetzu said grimly. “I killed one of the men who attacked the wagon.”

“Cetzu, that was self defense,” Feera said. “They shot you, you defended yourself.”

“I already told him that,” You said, scowling up at Cetzu. “He won’t listen to anyone.”

“I didn’t kill the man who shot me,” Cetzu replied. “I would have, but I was stopped.” He gestured to you. “I killed the other one. He was no threat to me. I was angry and I killed him.”

“Did he have a weapon pointed at you?” Padcha asked.

“Well, yes,” Cetzu admitted. “But--”

“Did you attack before or after you were shot?”

“After, but--”

“Was your intent to kill, or subdue?”

“Well, I only wanted to subdue him, but I’ve never been in a fight with a human before. I underestimated my strength, I guess, but that doesn’t…”

“Cetzu,” Feera said, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Face it. This was clear-cut self-defense. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yes, I did!” Cetzu exclaimed, shrugging off Feera’s hand. “How can you say such a thing? A man is dead because of me!” Cetzu scrubbed the scales on the back of his head with the claws on his hands, making a strange rattling sound. “Can’t you at least do an investigation? Go out and find the man and examine the scene. Look at the evidence.”

“If you want me to, I can--” Feera said, but Cetzu stopped him.

“Not you,” He said. “You’re family. I don’t want favoritism. Padcha and the other deputies should do it.”

“Cetzu, you’re being ridiculous,” Feera said in exasperation.

“Actually, boss,” Padcha said, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s got a point. It’s not proper for a sheriff to be part of an investigation of their own family member. Conflict of interest.”

Feera sighed. “Fine. Where did this happen?”

“Halfway between Coleville and the farm,” You piped up. “About five hours from here by cart.”

“I’ll take Victor and Louie and we’ll go by horseback. We can get there just after lunchtime,” Padcha said.

Feera nodded curtly. “Get on it, then.”

Padcha nodded and went off to find his deputies.

“Well, since you’re here, want to go to the tavern for some ale while we wait for news?” Feera asked the two of you.

Before you could speak, Cetzu shook his head. “No. Put me in a cell.”

Both you and Feera rolled your eyes.

“If you don’t do it, I’ll do it myself,” Cetzu said, crossing his arms.

“By all means,” Feera said sarcastically, stepping aside. “Pick one. They’re all open right now.”

Cetzu stepped past him and walked right into a cell, closing it behind him, and sat on the cot. “Are you going to lock it?”

Feera scoffed. “No!”

Cetzu scoffed in return and lay down on the cot, his arms still crossed as he stared at the ceiling.

“How are you doing?” Feera asked you.

“I’m fine,” You replied. “Really aggravated at your brother, but fine.”

“I’m with you there,” Feera agreed, staring his brother down. Cetzu ignored the two of you.

“Has he always been this obstinate?” You asked in a whisper.

“As long as I’ve known him,” Feera responded. “He’s as stubborn as a mule when he gets an idea in his head. There’s no compromising with him when he gets like this. You just have to let him burn himself out.”

“I can hear you,” Cetzu grumbled, turning to face the wall.

“Good!” Feera called back. “I’m going to tell your girlfriend all your awful habits so she dumps your pigheaded ass!” He chuffed out of his nose and jerked his head at the door. “Come on,” He said to you. “I’m going to sit down with Eris and the boys for a while. Kurran has a stomachache and I want to check on him. Have you had breakfast?”

You followed Feera back to the home he shared with his wife, Eris, and his two boys, two year old Kurran and six month old Declan. You held the wiggling, giggling bundle of fluff that was his youngest son while Feera cradled his older boy, consoling him through a tummy ache while Eris went out to buy medicine from the apothecary.

You had heard Eris’s horrible tale from the family, and that in the attack against her that led her to first meeting Feera, all of her hair had been cut off, but it had grown back into a beautiful river of gold cascading down her back. Eris was a kind but shrewd woman, and you guessed by her cautious demeanor that some cuts don’t heal as quickly. Feera was gentle and affectionate with her, and watching the two of them together made you pine a little for something you hadn’t yet experienced.

The day wore on. Eris returned with the medicine and made lunch for you and Feera before putting both of the boys to bed for naps. Feera escorted you back to the jailhouse, where Cetzu had fallen asleep.

“Play a game with me?” Feera asked. “It’s been slow around town, but spring’s a slow season. Everyone’s working. People are more likely to start trouble when they’ve got nothing to do.”

“Sure,” You said, sitting out on the porch with him. He set up a game of dominoes and you arranged your tiles.

“The boys will take time looking at the scene, so they may not be back until tomorrow,” Feera said, placing a tile. “This may be an obvious cut-and-dry case of self-defense, but we still do our job properly. I trust Padcha to be thorough.”

“What if Cetzu doesn’t accept your conclusion?” You asked. “He’s convinced he has to atone for killing that man.”

“I don’t know,” Feera sighed. “He hasn’t broken any laws. If we determine he’s not responsible for a crime, and I’m sure we will, that’s the end of it. I’m not going to imprison him to assuage his personal guilt. It’s something he’s going to have to figure out himself.”

You sighed too. “I don’t know what to do. He’s shut down and won’t talk to me.”

“Yeah,” Feera replied. “As much as he tries to deny his nature, he’s just as tight-lipped and secretive as any fae I’ve ever met. He’s still young, though, by fae standards. Maybe he’s just not old enough or strong enough to control his natural tendencies, just like when he was little and couldn’t control his magic. Restraint is just as much a necessary skill as any other.”

“How do you mean?” You asked.

“Well, take gnolls, for example,” He said, holding his arms open and gesturing at himself. “We have a reputation for being aggressive and brutal. Hell, my parents sold me and my brother because we were runts and therefore useless to them. People expect us to be… well… animals. I don’t know if it’s because that’s how we actually are or if that’s how people perceive us and we changed to match, but that’s the way it is. Same with orcs.” He gestured toward the north, where the stronghold was. “Everyone thinks orcs are bloodthirsty raiders, rapists, and murderers. Maybe that’s the way it used to be, but it isn’t anymore. We all fight against our nature and our history in some way. Cetzu is no different.”

You thought about your birth mother and your true mother and contemplated what part of your nature you fought against.

Feera had been right; the deputies hadn’t returned by nightfall. Feera invited you back to the house for dinner, and you brought some food back to Cetzu. Despite the invitation to room at Feera and Eris’s house, you decided to stay at the jail. There were beds, after all, and you didn’t want to leave Cetzu alone.

The next day, the deputies returned mid-morning.

“Well, we found the scene,” Padcha said. “We found the dead man just laying in the road. His friends couldn’t even pull him out of the way. We also found their camp abandoned. It was clearly a bandit operation and it looked like they’d been there for a while; there were horse carcasses and bits of wagons they’d likely couldn’t sell and chopped up for firewood. You scared them off, though. They left their tents and such, but took whatever valuables they managed to steal.”

“So… what now?” Cetzu asked.

“Nothing,” Feera said. “You killed a bandit that tried to kill you. No crime was committed, by you at least. You’re free to go.”

“No!” Cetzu said, slamming a hand against the wall, making you jump. “This isn’t right! There has to be balance!”

“There _is_ balance!” Feera replied exasperatedly. “They committed an offense against you! You defended yourself! What else do you want, man?!”

“You don’t understand anything,” Cetzu growled, pushing past his brother.

“Where are you going?” Feera called after him.

“I’m going home,” He said. “This was a waste of time.”

“You’re telling me!” Feera shouted back angrily.

Cetzu began stalking down the road and you had no choice but to run after him. It wasn’t more than a minute before he had made his way out of town and down the road, starting for the farm.

“Cetzu!”

He was a good ten feet ahead of you when he stopped, looking back. “What is it?”

“You’ve barely said two words to me this entire trip.”

“You didn’t have to come,” he replied shortly. 

“Are you angry with me? Have I upset you?”

“I’m not angry with you,” He said, though his brow furrowed. “Don’t worry about it.”

“What are you talking about, ‘don’t worry about it’?” You exclaimed. “You’re obsessed with punishing yourself for something that’s not your fault, how can I not worry?”

“I’ll have Kurra escort you home. I need time to think. You should have stayed at the house.”

“I came to help you!”

“I didn’t ask for your help!” He snapped, stopping and turning toward you, his body tense. “My job was to protect you! I almost got you killed! This is why I should never have left the farm! I’m only good for planting and harvesting! Kurra should have been the one you hired to go with you. I’m nothing but a liability!”

“That’s not true!” You argued. “I’m not hurt! You _did_ protect me! You did your job! I don’t regret hiring you and I don’t think your brother could have done anything differently! Do you regret being with me?”

“Yes!” He shot back.

You were stunned to silence and fell back a step, your heart dropping into your stomach. He backed up a step as well, looking immediately remorseful for his response. He scrubbed his eyes.

“I don’t… regret the time we’ve spent together,” He clarified. “I regret not being as effective as I should have been. I failed.”

“Cetzu,” You said, walking up to him and taking him by the shoulders. “You haven’t failed. I don’t know what to say or do to make you believe you’ve done nothing wrong, that you saved my life. I hired you to protect me, and you did that. What more can I say to convince you?”

“You can’t,” He said. “I’m a murderer.”

“Stop saying that!” You shook him a little. “You’re not the only person who’s had to kill someone! What about your father? He killed a man to save your mother’s life! He told me so! Is he a murderer?”

“...no,” Cetzu said, looking away from you.

“What about your brothers?” You asked, advancing. “They were forced to fight in the gladiator ring as children. If they didn’t fight, they’d have been killed. Are they murderers?”

“No!”

“Then why is this different? Why are you holding yourself to a different standard than them?”

He refused to meet your eye, his jaw clenching. “We should get back to the farm and hitch up the wagon. You’re overdue to return home.”

“Is this what it’s going to be like from now on?” You asked, feeling upset and on the verge of tears. “You ignoring me and treating me like cargo to be delivered? Is that all I am to you now? Are we no longer friends? Do you plan to quit? Because if so, I’ll go back home and find another bodyguard and you’ll never have to think of me again!”

“That’s not true!” He exclaimed a little loudly, making you step back. “I’m always thinking of you. I never cease thinking of you!”

You sere silent for a moment, processing what you’d just heard. He turned his back to you but didn’t continue walking. He just stood there, silent.

“What are you talking about?” You asked quietly.

“I…” He took a deep breath and sighed. “I think about you all the time. You’re the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I see when I fall asleep. I dream of you. I see you dancing when the wind blows through the high grass. When I feel anxious, I hear your voice, and it calms me.” He bent his head, still turned away from you. “I… don’t want to quit. I want… to stay with you.”

“Why aren’t you looking at me?” You whispered.

“Because I’m afraid of what I might see,” He rasped. “I have hurt and worried you over the last few days, and I’m sorry. I know you’re angry with me. I know what I am, and you may not want… what I want. I am… still your friend… but…”

You walked forward and pressed your hand flat against his back. “I never told you… I’ve always thought you beautiful.”

He spun so quickly that dust and rocks flew from under his feet. He almost smacked you with his tail, but he snapped it out of the way at the last second.

“What?”

You gulped but continued. “You… look like you’re built of onyx and silver. When you stand still, you look like one of your lovely carvings. I don’t care that you’re fae. It wouldn’t matter to me what race you were. You’re kind and selfless and I feel safe with you. I don’t want you to quit either. I want...” You gulped again. “I want what you want.”

“I… I want you.”

You nodded. “That’s more than alright to me.”

He, disbelieving, tentatively reached for you, but you jumped at him, putting your arms around his neck and kissing his leathery lips. He hesitated for only a few seconds before reciprocating, kissing you back and wrapping you in his arms, lifting you off the ground. You ran your fingers over the scales of his head and he gave a purring sort of growl.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and he put his arms under your rear, holding you up as the two of you snogged like teenagers. You weren’t sure how well you were doing; you’d never actually kissed anyone before. He seemed to be enjoying it and showed no sign of wanting to stop.

You were the first to break away. “I don’t want to go back to the farm yet,” You said breathlessly. “Is there somewhere we can be alone?”

He swallowed hard and nodded. “There’s a place I go to. It’s safe.”

“Safe?” You echoed.

He nodded again. “I’ll show you.”

He set you down on your feet and took you by the hand, leading you into the forest. After about ten minutes, he lead you to a clearing. It was the most beautiful place you’d ever seen. It was a perfect circle, perhaps thirty feet wide, with soft clover and moss blanketing the ground. It was surrounded on all sides by wisteria, cherry, and maple trees. Looking up, you could see a bubble of the blue sky lighting up the space. Everything glowed luminously.

He led you in and said, “Wait for a moment.” He let go of your hand and pressed his to one of the trees. A shimmer spread from his hand and extended outward, encompassing the circle. “There. Now no one can find us. It’s completely safe.”

“How do you mean?” You asked.

“It’s a shield,” He replied. He pointed upward. “Watch.”

You looked up and watched a cloud pass over the opening in the canopy. Suddenly, rain fell, but not a single drop entered the clearing. Everything around you was dry.

“It also hides us,” He continued. “We’re invisible to anyone passing by.”

You turned to him in shock. “You can control your magic?”

“Not as much as I’d like,” He said. “But I’m learning. I created this place to practice in peace and secrecy. You’re the first person to ever see it.”

“I thought you hated magic,” You said.

“I do,” He replied. “But if I don’t learn to control it, I’m more likely to hurt someone on accident.”

“It’s beautiful here,” You told him. “Everything you touch becomes beautiful.”

“That’s not true,” he said, smiling. “You were beautiful long before I ever met you.”

You blushed and looked down. He put his claws hand under your chin and lifted your head to look at him. He bent and kissed you again, slower and deeper. You touched the muscles of his stomach, working your way up his chest, then back down and around his back. Your fingers touched the waistband above his tail and discovered the buttons that secured his pants around his waist that allowed his tail to stick out of the back. Without thinking much about it, you undid the first button.

His arms tensed around you and he pulled back. “I… um… I’ve never…”

You nodded before he could finish. “Neither have I. It’s alright. Do you want to stop?”

He shook his head fervently, tugging at the laces of your bodice. “No. I want you.”

You finished unbuttoning his trousers and they fell away, leaving him naked. You couldn’t see his… parts, but there was a slit between his legs, swollen and puckering. Cautiously, you touched it, and he gasped, his legs shaking.

“Does that hurt?” You asked in concern.

“Uh… no,” He said with a laugh. “It’s nice.”

“Sit down,” You told him, and he obeyed, propping himself up against a stump in the center of the circle, likely were Cetzu sat to practice his magic. You began to undress in front of him slowly. You felt a little awkward and unsure, but his eyes never left your body. As you watched, the slit opened a bit wider and you saw something bright red beginning to poke out. Your heart began to race.

When you were fully nude, you knelt in front of him and reached out to touch the pulsing slit, stroking it and teasing it a little. Cetzu groaned and his head fell back. His breathing was heavy and uneven.

“Tell me if I do something wrong,” You told him.

“What you’re doing is great, please keep doing it,” He begged.

As you touched it, it opened like a bloom, and not one but two thick, sharp-tipped members slid out of it, slick with his own lubricant. You felt your slit dripping as well, pulsing and throbbing. As you took one of his cocks in your hand, pumping it up and down, you reached between your legs and stroked yourself at the same time. The both of you moaned breathily and moved your hips in time with each other, completely in sync though you had yet to join together.

He reached out and cupped your cheek with his claws, pulling you forward to kiss your mouth and face and neck. He was doing that purring sound again, and it sent a tingle through your skin. He was now fully extended and erect. You pressed your body forward against his, your breasts pressed against his chest, and used him as leverage as you swung your right leg over his hip, and then the left, and pushed yourself up. Reaching down, you took the lower of the two and pushed it to your entrance.

“Ready?” You asked. He nodded wordlessly, petting your hair away from your face.

You lowered yourself down slowly onto him, feeling a little pop, though it wasn’t painful, and slipped all the way down the shaft. He gripped your hips, applying gentle pressure until you were flush against him, then held you close to him so that his free cock was pressed between the two of you. Slowly, you began to move, rocking against him. His hips moved at the same pace, pushing up into you as you rocked into him.

You raked your nails against his shoulders, speeding up as the throbbing got more intense. His purring became growling, but you weren’t afraid. His claws tightened around you, but you weren’t afraid. He thrust up into you harder, taking more control, but you weren’t afraid. Even when he grabbed you and flipped you onto your back on the ground, looming over you, kissing your bare breasts as he thrust, you felt a thrill, but no fear.

You reached between the two of you and took the second member in your hand, and he thrust against it, his body taut and trembling. He was close, you could feel it. With your other hand, you reached down and rubbing your pearl furiously, bringing yourself to that crest as well.

His back arched and he grunted as he came. You could feel the release inside you as well as painting your stomach and chest. Another few flicks of your fingers and you came after him, crying out against his shoulder.

He collapsed on top of you, and you wrapped both your arms and legs around him, holding him against you. The both of you gasped for air and lay in the soft clover, safe inside his magical shield.

He rolled on his side and kissed you. “I don’t know what to say now.”

You laughed. “It’s okay. This was a little… sudden.”

“Do you regret it?” He asked.

“No, of course not,” You said. “But I do think we should talk about what this means for us.”

“How so?”

“Well…” You sighed. “I’m all my dad has, and I know you don’t want to leave your family.”

Cetzu frowned. “I don’t know. I still feel an imbalance. I want to find a way to fix it.”

You sighed again but nodded. “I know, and I don’t know if I can help you. It’s like Feera said: it’s something you’ll have to figure out on your own. As much as I want to help, I don’t think it’s my place to assist in that.”

“Maybe not,” He said, taking your hand and kissing your palm. “Should we… stop this?”

“No! I mean, I don’t want to,” You said. “I care for you very much, but we both have responsibilities we can’t ignore.”

“So what do we do?” He asked, holding you closer.

“Perhaps we should slow down,” You replied thoughtfully. “This is new for both of us and we should take time to explore it. There’s no reason to jump into a life-long commitment right away. We could court each other, visit each other, still go on the merchant trips together. A long distance courtship could be… romantic. And it would give us both time and room to figure things out. What do you think?”

His grip around you tightened again, but he nodded. “As much as I’d like to be with you all the time, I think you’re right. There are factors in our lives that we can’t brush off. Your father needs you, and I need to find what it is I can do to feel like myself again. It may take time.”

“I know,” You said sadly. “It frustrates me, but it’s part of who you are, and if I’m to love you, I must love all of you, even the frustrating parts.”

He smiled at you fondly. “Heaven only knows how you put up with me.”

“It’s not easy,” You teased. He tickled you breathless.

You stayed there for the rest of the day, making love again, and when the temperature began to drop, signifying the coming of nightfall, the two of you cleaned up and dressed. He dismantled the shield spell with a wave of his hand and the two of you began the walk back to the farm, holding hands.

Thus began your new and uncertain courtship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many changes happen all at once that force both Cetzu and the reader to make drastic decisions regarding their courtship.

Your father was beside himself with worry when you returned. You were five days overdue and he was on the verge of hiring a search party. He calmed down when you explained what happened and shook Cetzu’s hand, thanking him for saving your life. Cetzu tried to keep the grimace off his face, but he accepted the praise without comment.

Cetzu formally informed your father than he intended to court you properly over a period of several months, possibly a year. Your dad took it in stride, pleased that it would be a slow process and that Cetzu wouldn’t be taking his only child away immediately. After all, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen this coming. Just seeing the two of you together that first day told him all he needed to know.

Cetzu came to visit as often as he could in addition to sending letters. Your father decided to sleep on the cot in his workshop when Cetzu slept over, not saying a word about it. He had been young and in love too, once, and you were more than old enough to make your own decisions. Besides, he was never the “my house, my rules” type of dad, though he wasn’t above embarrassing the both of you at breakfast the next morning.

You cherished this new chapter of your life. You missed Cetzu terribly when he wasn’t there, but that just made his visits and letters that much sweeter. On the days when he was there, he spent time with your dad, too. Your dad taught him to make furniture, and Cetzu taught him to make his pieces more ornate. You’d had the thought more than once that they should go into business together. They’d have no competition.

The nights belonged to you and Cetzu. You made love often, learning each others body, experimenting with what the two of you liked and what you didn’t. It was fun and thrilling, but you always had the sense afterward that something was off. You were nervous about asking at first, but you got up the courage to ask him about it one night about four months in.

He sighed. “I still feel an imbalance. I feel… guilty for being this happy.”

You sighed too and stroked his forehead. “I know. I wish you didn’t.”

“Me too,” He said, kissing you. “I can’t stop thinking about that man laying on the ground, bleeding out, my claw marks in his neck. I have nightmares about it.” He butted his forehead against yours. “I don’t even know his name.”

“Have you looked for his family?” You asked.

“Yes,” He said. “He didn’t have one. He was an orphan who grew up on the streets. I found the people he was working with and they told me everything they knew about him, which wasn’t much. They used a nickname for him, but they didn’t know his real name.”

You imagined that made him feel even worse about the situation, but you didn’t say anything.

“We buried him on the farm. It’s the least I could have done, but it doesn’t fix anything. It’s actually worse now: the man I murdered is buried on my family’s property. A constant reminder of the worst mistake of my life.”

You snugged him in tighter. “I wish I could help you, Cetzu, but I don’t know how.”

“It’s alright,” He said. “I’ll figure it out. You’re all good to go for tomorrow, aren’t you?”

You and Cetzu were going to Tandale next to sell his and your father’s work. It was smaller than Coleville but was expanding quickly, and with all the houses going up, you figured people would need well-built furniture and beautiful trinkets to decorate their new homes.

“Yep,” You replied, rolling onto your back and pulling him on top of you. “The wagon is all packed and ready to go.” You stretched your neck up to give him a slow, deep kiss. “But let’s worry about business in the morning. There’s a different kind of business I’m concerned about right now.”

He gave a single, low chuckle and climbed onto you, using his knee to open your thighs.

“I want both this time,” You purred.

He braced himself on his hands and looked down at you. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” You said, flexing your thigh muscles against his waist. “I think I’m ready for it. Had lots of practice the last few months.”

He snorted. “If you say so. But we’ll go slow.”

“Sounds good to me,” You replied, pulling his body down onto yours. You loved the sound his scales made when you drug your fingernails down them. You loved the cool, soft feeling of his belly pressed against your body. You loved being crushed against him with his strong, hard arms. Everything about Cetzu made your heart race with excitement.

You reached between the two of you with both hands, one caressing his slit and the other circling your pearl, pleasuring each of you at the same time. He nibbled your ear and groaned. You could feel the slit opening slowly, and his twin cocks began to slither out, searching for your hand. They weren’t _exactly_ prehensile, but they always seem to be right where they needed to be when they needed to be there.

“Turn over,” He said in a timbre so low it made your ribcage rattle. You suppressed a shiver of anticipation and obeyed. “Open up, please.”

You pushed your rear into the air and spread your legs wide, your face down in the pillows. He kissed the back of your head, the nape of you neck, continuing slowly down your spine, and nuzzled against the soft flesh of your bottom with his nose. His long, broad tongue pressed itself to your slit and you let out a broken moan. Looking back at him, you could see him stroking both of his bright red cocks in one hand while palming the skin of your left buttock in his large hand, kneading back and forth. His eyes were closed and he looked to be thoroughly enjoying himself. You had to say you were sharing that enjoyment.

Your thighs began to shake as the orgasm built and you whimpering into the sheets that were balled up in your fist against your mouth.

“Don’t hold back,” He said, muffled. “Moan for me.”

You could help but obey, the sound of your moans vibrating off the bedframe as the wave crested up and throughout your body, your muscles taut.

He rose up behind you, both of his cocks still in his hand, and began to push them both inside you. It was just on the line of being uncomfortable, but it was tolerable. It helped that you were dripping wet and that he was being extremely careful and slow. If he’d tried to jam them both in, it probably would have been quite painful.

When he was fully seated inside you, he stopped completely to let you adjust to the fit of him. You’d never felt so full before. While you adapted to the feeling, he lavished attention over your skin, touching your breasts and belly and kissing every inch he could reach. You turned your head so he could kiss your lips and you sighed against him, feeling his cool stomach pressed against your overheated back.

Slowly, he began to move, and you gasped, feeling sparks of pleasure. He gently built up speed and intensity, and soon you were gripping the headboard and moaning loudly, glad your father was sleeping in the annex and hopefully unable to hear you.

The bed rattled as he rammed into you harder, and you could feel the sweat dampening your body as you cried out over and over, feeling the explosion of ecstasy rush through your body. He released into you powerfully, his seed spurting out as quickly as it went in, and he fell on top of you, wheezing.

“You’re very heavy,” You said through your panting.

With effort, he moved off of you and to the side, pulling you against his belly.

The two of you lay there, entangled in each other, for several minutes as you got your breath back. Once you could sit up without the room swirling, you went and got a damp cloth and cleaned up, then got back in bed and curled into the curve of his body.

“When do you want to leave tomorrow?” You asked him.

“After lunch,” He replied. “I think I need some recovery time.”

“You’re not the only one,” You said, laughing.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m fine,” You replied. “I’ll definitely be sore in the morning, though.”

“Hey, you asked.”

“I did. And I’m glad I did.”

“Go to sleep, you silly thing,” He said, kissing the back of your neck. “I can tease you more tomorrow.”

The Tandale trip was as profitable as you’d hoped, and you came home with a heavy purse. Cetzu stayed another few days with you, then reluctantly went home with a promise to return soon.

It went on this way for another few months, and everyone seemed very happy, including your Dad. He’d even agreed to leave home for a few days to visit Cetzu’s family, and while you had prepared him for the blended family, you had to admit that seeing them in real life for the first time would be a shock to almost anyone, no matter what. But, by the end of the three day stay, he and Declan were as thick as thieves. It made you very glad that your dad had made a friend, the first in many years, even if it was a giant bat monster who was soon to be your father-in-law.

After that trip, Cetzu escorted you and your dad home as he always did and returned to the farm. Harvest was coming; he’d be needed and may not be able to visit as often has he had been. You would miss him, but the letters would still come.

Since the harvest began, he had only been able to come once in three weeks. He assured you when it was over, he’d stay for several days to make up the time. You told him not to worry, and that you’d still be here, however long it took.

However, all was not well at home. You suddenly had taken ill for no particular reason. Your father insisted you stay in bed until you felt better, except you never got around to feeling better. The fatigue and nausea persisted for weeks.

Cetzu finally returned for his visit to find you abed.

“Are you alright?” He asked, feeling your forehead. “You’re much warmer than normal, but you’re not exactly feverish. Why didn’t you mention this in your letters? I’d have come sooner, harvest be damned.”

“It’s probably just a stomach flu,” You told him. “I’ve been taking medicine the physician sent, so I should be fine. Honestly, you should probably go home until it passes. I’m not exactly going to be good company.”

“Nonsense,” He said. “I’m courting you, remember? The whole point of courtship is to marry you one day. If my goal is to be your husband, then it’s my job to take care of you, and take care of you is what I will do.” He kissed your forehead. “I’ll write a letter to the family and let them know what’s going on. Mother and Lymera may be able to help.”

“You don’t have to go to so much trouble, love,” You said, taking his hand.

He shook your hand gently. “It’s no trouble. Get some sleep. I’ll go see your father and come back to check on you a little later. I’ll be here for a few days, so don’t worry about me going anywhere.”

“Alright,” You said, kissing his hand before releasing it. He drew the blankets up and tucked you in, and let you settle back into sleep.

He returned later with a mug of broth and helped you sip it. You were only able to drink half of it before the nausea hit you and you had to push it away. He then took you outside on the porch bench for some fresh air.

Autumn had come. It was a crisp, cool day without being too cold. The leaves had turned and were falling softly like a slow rain. It was beautiful. You’d been inside for so long that you’d missed the leaves changing color.

“Feeling better?” He asked, rubbing your back.

“Yeah,” You said, leaning into his side. “This is nice. If you don’t stop spoiling me, I’ll get used to it and never let you go.”

“Good,” He replied with a smile. “That’s the plan.”

He didn’t try to initiate anything that night, given your condition, but he slept curled around you, the coolness of his body relieving the uncomfortable heat of your own. The next morning, he made you a bland porridge that, while unappetizing, you were able to keep down.

Another day passed, and Lymera arrived on her older centaur brother, Birch the following morning. Lymera was wearing a travel shirt, which was understandable. Going nude was fine on the farm, but it was less acceptable in other places.

“I heard there was a sick sister-in-law that needed my aid,” Lymera said, stepping into the house.

Cetzu folded his arms. “You shouldn’t call her that. She hasn’t agreed to marry me yet.”

“Oh, pssh, don’t be coy,” Lymera scoffed, swatting at Cetzu. “And don’t hover, either. Go out and help Birch clean up and let me examine her in peace, you vulture. Besides, we have a letter for you from Coleville.”

Cetzu grumbled as he kissed the top of your head and went out to help his brother. Lymera came to sit on the edge of your bed and give you a hug.

“How are you feeling today?”

“I’m alright,” You said. “I managed to keep my breakfast down.”

“That’s good,” She said, pulling back to examine your face. “Have you been taking the medicine from the doctor? And the ginger and mint tea?”

“Yes,” You replied. “They help a lot, thank you.”

She felt your forehead. “Cetzu was right. You don’t have a fever, but you are very warm. How long has this been going on?”

“Only a couple of weeks,” You said. “I’m sure it’s nothing serious.”

She pulled back your covers. “Lie down for me.” You obeyed and she began to gently prod your body. “Does this hurt?” She asked as she pushed on your side.

“No.”

“What about here?” She pushed on your stomach, near your ribs.

“That’s a bit sore, but it’s from throwing up so much,” You said.

“I believe that,” She mused. “What about here?” She prodded the flesh of your abdomen below your belly button.

“Yeah, that’s pretty sore,” You said.

“Hmm,” She hummed curiously. “There’s a firmness there.”

“Really?” You asked, surprised. “What does that mean?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Lymera said a little mysteriously. “I need to ask you some questions first. Have your breasts been tender?”

That was an odd question. “Uh… I’m not sure. I haven’t really noticed that sort of thing.”

“Touch them,” She said. “Press a little at the sides.”

Feeling a little weird, you obeyed. They were a bit tender, actually. You nodded.

“When was your last cycle?” Lymera asked, helping you sit up.

“I’m not sure, I barely pay attention to it,” You replied without thinking.

“Has it been more than a month?” Lymera asked.

You shrugged. “Maybe.”

“And you and Cetzu have been having sex, am I correct?” She asked.

Suddenly it clicked. What she was asking. What she was telling you. The nausea returned, but you didn’t think it was because of your condition. Cold fingers crawled their way up your spine and your world began to spin.

“Oh gods,” You said, putting a hand to your head and swaying. “Oh gods, oh gods…”

“Hey, hey now,” She said, carefully easing you back down on the pillow. “Calm yourself. I know this is a surprise, but don’t fall to pieces.”

“I… what… what do I do?” You asked, covering your face, feeling tears in your eyes. “Dad will be so mad at me. I don’t even know how Cetzu will react. He’s still searching for some way to make amends for what he thinks is a slight against the universe. I can’t throw a child at him while he’s on that journey.”

“Why don’t you let him decide that?” Lymera asked.

“Don’t tell him,” You begged, pulling your hands away to grab hers desperately. “Don’t tell him yet. I need to process this and figure things out. I don’t want to burden him with this unless I’m sure I’m in the right place to handle it. I need time.”

“Telling him isn’t my job, honey,” She said sympathetically. “It’s yours. I won’t say anything to him or anyone else until he mentions it first. But don’t make him wait too long, okay?”

You nodded, trying not to hyperventilate.

“Calm down and dry your eyes,” Lymera said evenly. “He’ll think something is wrong.”

You took a few minutes to compose yourself and Lymera called for Cetzu. He came back in, looking somber.

“Lymera, can you give us a minute?” Cetzu asked. “I need to talk to her. It’s a private matter.”

Lymera nodded, gave you a heavy look, and went outside.

“How are you?” Cetzu asked, caressing your cheek with the back of his knuckles.

“I’ll be fine,” You said. “It’s… nothing serious. I’ll be better soon.”

He sighed heavily. “That’s a relief, at least.”

You cocked your head in concern. “Why, what’s happened?”

“I got a letter from a council member in Coleville,” Cetzu said, holding up the paper. “Mother Anne has died.”

“What?” You asked, reaching for the letter and reading it with a hand over your mouth. “Gods. What will happen to the children?”

“That’s the thing,” He said, pointing to the bottom of the page. “They asked who should take over running the orphanage, and my name was submitted. And… I want to accept.”

You looked up at him, speechless.

“The children… they know me, they’re comfortable with me. Apparently, they petitioned the council themselves for me to be their new caretaker. And it feels… right. I… I feel like this is what I’m supposed to do.” He winced and looked at you. “Do you understand?”

“Yes…” You said slowly. “Do you… think we should end the courtship?”

“I don’t want to,” He said mournfully, holding your hands tightly. “I’d like you to come with me. The children like you, too, and having two caretakers would be better all around. I know leaving your father will be hard for you, but you could visit him whenever you liked. I could have one of my brothers or sisters escort you, so you wouldn’t go alone.”

A lot was happening all at once and you weren’t sure if your brain was able to keep up. “Can you… give me time? To think about it? I’d like to talk to Dad.”

“Of course,” Cetzu said, kissing the palm of each hand. “I was hoping to stay longer to care for you, but the council wants me to arrive as soon as possible to sign documents. I also want to check on the children, make sure they’re alright and that the interim caretaker is doing a good enough job. I also need to tell my family what’s going on, get their opinion, and… say my goodbyes. I’ll return when I’m satisfied everything is taken care of.”

You nodded, a tear slipping down your face. He grimaced as if in pain and wiped it away.

“I know things are uncertain right now,” He said softly, pressing his forehead against yours. “But be sure of one thing: I love you. I always will.”

“I know,” You whispered. “I love you, too.”

He kissed you, long and hard, and began to pack up his things for travel.

Later that evening, your father came in from his workshop to find you still in your room and in bed, your pillow wet with tears. He’d known something was wrong when Cetzu left with his siblings abruptly, but he hadn’t asked to give you space. He knelt next to your bed and put his hand on your shoulder, rubbing your arm soothingly.

“Want to tell Dad what’s wrong, angel?” He asked softly, as he used to do when you were little and sad. “Maybe I can make it better.”

You sniffled. “Can you put on a pot of tea, Daddy?” You asked him. “I need to tell you something.”

“Sure, sweetheart,” He said, and left your room.

You sat up slowly, still wearing your nightgown with no intent to change it, and looked around your room. You’d always lived in this house. It was like this place was frozen in time, never changing. Now, whether you decided to leave it or to stay, everything was going to change.

You walked out into the kitchen just as your father was pouring hot water into a teapot. You could smell the ginger and mint instantly.

“You don’t have to drink that, Dad,” You said.

“I don’t mind it, actually,” He says with a soft smile. “It tastes nice.”

You both waited in silence as the tea steeped while your father poured you each a cup. It wasn’t until you took your first sip and set your cup back down that he asked, “So what has you so troubled?”

“Oh, Daddy,” You said, hanging your head. “You’ll be so upset with me.”

“Nonsense,” He said, reaching out to take your hand. “That’s impossible.”

“You haven’t heard what I have to say yet,” You said. “I don’t have the flu. I’m pregnant.”

His hand squeezed yours and he sighed. “Honestly, I was starting to suspect, but I didn’t want to say anything.”

You looked up sharply in shock. “You’re not disappointed?”

He smiled, his face gentle. “I think the more important question is, are you?”

“I’m… worried,” You admitted, warming your hands with the cup. “I don’t know how Cetzu will feel about this, and that scares me. And I’m worried that I’m cut from the same cloth as my birth mother. That I’ll abandon the child because it’s inconvenient.”

“Do you really think you would?” He asked.

You shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. That’s why I’m worried. Cetzu would never forgive me.” You scrubbed your face. “That’s the second thing I have to tell you, and it’s almost harder.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” He said. “You can tell me.”

You took a breath and steeled yourself. “Do you remember the orphanage in Coleville? The one I told you about?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“The caretaker has died and they want Cetzu to replace her. And he wants me to come with him.”

Your father’s smile never wavered. “Honey, I knew you’d be leaving with him eventually. I was preparing for that.”

“But what about you?” You asked, the tears returning.

“I’ll be fine, honey,” He said, stroking your hair. “You are a young woman about to be married and a mother and have a very important job. You’ve got a full life ahead of you. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Don’t say that, you’re my father. Of course I’m going to worry about you.” You sighed roughly, feeling distressed.

Your father laughed softly. “What would it take to make you less worried for me? Tell me and I’ll do that.”

“Come with us!” You exclaimed in a burst of inspiration. “Come to Coleville! You could open up a shop there! We do most of our business there anyway! You and Cetzu could go into business together and help raise money for the orphanage! The two of you could make a fortune together!”

Your father’s eyes widened and he his head bobbed, clearly taken aback. “Leave Red Landing? I… I was born here. I grew up here. _You _grew up here. It’s all I’ve ever known.”

“Strange thing is, Dad, most towns are pretty much the same, once you get used to them,” You said. “You don’t have to say yes, and you don’t have to decide right away. Honestly, if Cetzu isn’t happy about the baby, we may not have to make a decision.”

He gave you a stern look. “Do you really think he’s the type to do such a thing? Leave you in the lurch with a baby on the way?”

“Well, no,” You admitted. “I’m just… scared.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Your dad said, pulling you into a hug. “I know. I’ll think on it. Give me time.”

You laughed softly. “Of course.”

Cetzu returned twenty-two days later. By that time, you were over the worst of the morning sickness, though there were still some foods you couldn’t even think about without getting sick. You had lost weight during the time you hadn’t been able to eat much, but you were slowly gaining it back, and your face had color again. He seemed overjoyed to see you better and rushed forward to embrace you as soon as he emerged from the woods.

“Oh, gods, I missed you so much,” He said into your skin as he kissed it.

You wrapped your arms tight around his neck. “I missed you, too. I’m so happy you’re back. To be honest, I was almost worried you wouldn’t come back at all,” You admitted sheepishly.

He pulled back and scowled at you. “How could you think such a thing! I said I’d come back. I’m nothing if not a man of my word, you know that.”

You laughed. “I do know that.” You took his hand and walked him to the house. “So is it all fixed?”

“Yep,” Cetzu said, looking excited. “I’m now the official caretaker of the orphanage. It’s a lot of responsibility, but I think I’m up to the task.”

“How did your family take it?”

“They were sad to see me go, of course, but they’re happy I’ve found my calling. Father is ecstatic at the idea of more grandchildren.”

The word _grandchildren_ made your stomach bottom out and you gulped.

“Cetzu… there’s something I need to talk to you about before I make a decision on whether or not to join you in Coleville.”

“Alright,” He said, looking at you quizzically. “Does this have to do with your illness?”

“Well…” You said, leading him to the porch and sitting down. “I was never actually ill.”

He frowned. “I don’t understand.”

You so badly wanted to hide your face, but you forced yourself to look him in the eye. “Cetzu. I’m pregnant.”

His face went completely blank and he didn’t react. He just sat there, staring at you and blinking.

“Cetzu? Did you hear what I said?”

He gulped as well and nodded. “Yes.”

“Have you nothing to say?”

“I… I don’t… know… what to say…” He stuttered. “I don’t know how I feel. Or what to do.”

“Welcome to the last three weeks of my life,” You muttered.

He looked at you, stunned. “You’ve known that long and didn’t tell me?”

“When I found out, we’d just learned that Mother Anne had died. It didn’t seem like the right time. And I didn’t want to tell you in a letter. I wanted to say it to you face to face.” You sighed heavily. “And… I was scared. I’m still scared.”

“Of me?” He asked, his brow furrowed upward.

“Not you, specifically,” You replied. “Just… the situation as a whole. Our relationship was so good and strong and beautiful and I wanted it to stay that way forever. But that day… everything changed. _Everything. _Nothing will be the same. I didn’t know what to do, or what Dad would say, or how you would react. I kept imagining all kinds of horrible scenarios in which Dad kicked me out, or you left, or I left you and the baby, like my birth mother did. I’ve been having these terrible nightmares where all my worst fears about myself revolve before my eyes.”

“You are not your mother,” Cetzu said softly. “And I would never leave you, darling. This is… unexpected. I hadn’t thought we’d conceive quite so soon, but I always hoped we’d have children. I told you so.”

You nodded sardonically. “You did once say that you wanted lots of kids, but it’s one thing to say it and another when it’s suddenly a reality. I couldn’t know if you’d be happy about it or not.” You eyed him. “Are you happy?”

“I’m… sort of dumbfounded, but I’m not… unhappy or angry,” He said, his hands clasped between his knees. “It’s just a lot to wrap my head around. I suddenly have a very large family.”

“You already had a very large family,” You pointed out.

“Sure, but it’s different when you’re the one responsible for that family,” He said, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

“That’s another thing I was worried about,” You told him sadly. “I didn’t want to add another burden to your back.”

He took you by the shoulders and pulled you into a tight hug, his face buried in your hair.

“This is not a burden, love. I told you I wanted children. It’s just sooner than I expected, that’s all.”

“What if I can’t handle it?” You asked thickly, holding back tears. “What if I abandon you and the baby? What if--”

He stopped you with a kiss. “You are not your mother,” Cetzu repeated. “The fact that you’re so worried about it proves that. If leaving us were a possibility, you wouldn’t be so scared of it.”

“I wish I was sure about that as you are,” You said tearfully.

“Well,” He said with a sigh, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small wooden box with the mother-of-pearl inlay you had seen the first time you’d set up shop with him. “Perhaps I can alleviate at least one of your fears. Here,” He said, handing it to you. “Look inside.”

There was a weight to his words that you felt in your bones, and you took the box tentatively. Opening it, you gasped with wonder.

It was full of rings. Rings of various sizes and colors and mediums. There were wooden ones, stone ones, metal ones, and bone ones. Some were plain and smooth, others had intricately carved patterns and filigree.

“When I was young,” He said. “It was just me, Soraya, Mama, and Papa. I didn’t know that our family was strange at the time, since I was so small, but I always knew I wanted a bigger family. I wanted a great big family with lots of siblings and cousins and all that. And I knew when I grew up, I wanted a big family of my own, just like Mama and Papa. I didn’t know what kind of person I’d fall in love with, but I wanted to be prepared.”

He gestured at the box. “When I started carving, I began making these in secret. I wanted to make sure, when I met the person I wanted to marry, I’d have the right ring. I didn’t know who they’d be, so I kept making them.” He smiled at you. “I know that your ring is in there. You just have to find it.” 

Your heart felt like it was taking up all the space in your chest as you looked down into the dozens of rings lying in the box. How to choose? It would have to fit, obviously, but was that the only thing that mattered? This was an important decision.

A glimmer caught your eye, and you gently pushed some of the rings out of the way until you found one that was made of moonstone, the same stone that made up the hair ornament Cetzu had given you, his first gift to you. You held it up and examined it, but it was completely smooth and had no cracks. It was simple, but it glittered in the sunlight like it had thousands of tiny diamonds in it. With a deep breath, you slid it onto your left ring finger. It fit as if made for it, as it indeed had been.

You looked up at him and smiled. “I found it,” You breathed.

He smiled back. “You did.” He took the box back and looked down into it with a confused expression. “Huh. What should I do with the rest of them?”

“Sell them in the shop,” You said. “Maybe you’re right and they are all meant for someone. Hopefully the people they belong to will find them.”

He turned to you, even more confused. “Shop?”

“Oh, right, I didn’t tell you,” You said. “Dad’s coming, too. He’s going to open a shop so that I don’t have to travel anymore, especially since I’ll be helping out in the orphanage and with the baby coming. I’ve always thought you two should go into business together, and this seems like a perfect opportunity.”

“That’s wonderful!” Cetzu said, pulling you into his lap. “This is great! This is… right. Everything feels right again. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of me.”

“I’m glad,” You said, kissing him soundly. His hand wandered to your belly, and you broke the kiss to look down at it.

“What will they look like, I wonder?” You asked. “You’re not lizardfolk, even though you look like you are. Will they look that way, too?”

“Not sure,” He admitted. “I don’t know if I was born looking like lizardfolk or if my fae parents changed me to this form in an effort to make the host family keep me. There’s no telling until the baby is born, I guess.”

Your father sold the house in which you’d grown up within the month and began the process of packing things up for the move. He was nervous and unsure, but he was also strangely hopeful. Both he and Cetzu refused to let you lift a finger to help, which frustrated you, but you understood. You weren’t new to the concept of over-protective fathers, after all.

On the way to Coleville, you stopped by Declan’s farm for a few days to tell the family the good news. Declan actually wept. Lymera performed the wedding ceremony there, and the family accepted both you and your father as their own. During the wedding dinner, Lymera played her violin, and you danced with your father for the first time in years. Then, though he was shy and had two left feet, you had a dance with Cetzu, too.

In Coleville, your father used the money from the sale of the house to buy a building to set up his shop and moved into it, allowing you and Cetzu to move in to the orphanage on your own, giving the two of you your space as a newly married couple. The children were overjoyed that you had come as well, and were even more excited to hear you’d be having a baby. Beryn, the fae child and youngest among the children, said it felt like they’d be having a younger sibling, which they’d never had before.

The joke was on everyone, though, since the baby came out as twins: a boy and a girl. As uncertain as both of you and Cetzu had been to learn of their existence, the strength of your love for them was undeniable. The girl, Cera, was mostly human looking, but she did have scales along her ears and down her spine, though she lacked a tail. Her eyes were also lizard-like and silver, like her father’s, but she had your skin color and hair. Ketsu was more like his dad: covered in scales except for his little belly and head, which was more human than lizard, and he did have a tail, but his eyes were a hazel color, like yours.

Cetzu was every bit as wonderful a father as you expected, doting on his children as often as possible. The kids were enthralled by the twins and were happy to lend a hand caring for them, which you greatly appreciated, as both Cetzu and your father needed time to create stock for the store. After a while, a few of the older children expressing interest in woodcarving so they could help, as well. The ones who didn’t or couldn’t learn to carve wanted to help in the store. It gave you hope for their future, since having a trade or a sum of money when they came of age would benefit them greatly when they struck out on their own.

As uncertain as this road had started, you knew you were where you were meant to be. With your children, your found family, your father. With Cetzu.


End file.
